


My kind of crazy

by acoolgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoolgirl/pseuds/acoolgirl
Summary: Various Druna one shot collections. They may range from AU, canon-compliant, canon-divergent etc. Some chapters may have a higher rating. Ch. 4: Luna helps Draco in a sticky situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompt: "I got stuck in a port-potty and got rescued by a hot stranger"

* * *

 

Draco held in a long suffering sigh.

His Mother that morning deemed it absolutely impertinent that the entire family was to go down to Black Lake for a 'lovely picnic'.

 _There is nothing lovely about this_ , Draco groused in his head as he shifted uncomfortably on the blanket beneath him. It was an extremely hot day, and all the good spots beneath the shade were already snatched up by other families.

Black Lake was a popular family destination, with its clear waters and numerous playgrounds for children. He supposed as he bit into his egg-salad sandwich the outing wouldn't have been so terrible if there were:

a. Shade so he didn't have to be stuck boiling under this bloody relentless sun and

b. Less screaming children. Now, he wasn't a complete heartless jerk who grew sour at the sight of a happy child, but his ringing hears had had enough.

On top of this all, his mother insisted on conversing on the most boring of subjects- why did he care that her friend's new brownie recipe was a complete success?!

Squinting, he carefully scanned his surroundings. To his dismay, there wasn't a single hot chick in sight either... _truly a waste of an outing_ he thought, somewhat bitterly, to himself.

Getting up, he brushed off imaginary dust from his jeans before excusing himself from the picnic, "I'll be just a moment, I need to use the restroom."

Narcissa followed her son's gaze to the 3 port potties at the end of the lake, and crinkled her nose in distaste, "Are you sure you want to use those, sweets?" she asked, probably considering the condition of the grotesque contraptions.

Truthfully, he didn't, he just needed an excuse to walk around for a bit, so he only nodded to his mother before setting off. Once he reached the hideous modern outhouses he considered the fullness and decided he would use the dastardly thing after all.

Stepping inside, he nearly vomited at the stench that threatened to overwhelm him. Quickly shutting the door behind him, he held his breath and fumbled with the buckle of belt, desperate to get out immediately. He wasted no time in relieving himself, and by the time he was done he was beginning to feel lightheaded. Pleased with his breath holding skills, he turned around to open the door.

It wouldn't open.

One budge. Two budges. A shove. A desperate rattle on the handle.

Unable to hold his breath anymore, Draco gulped in a large breath of air, only to gag on its stench a second later. He couldn't believe his bloody luck- he was stuck in a rancid port potty!

Pounding on the door, the smell of human defecation completely annihilating any pride he once held, Draco shouted, "Someone open this door, I'm trapped!"

 _I'm Draco fucking Malfoy_ he snarled in his head, _I don't get stuck if port potty's!_

Continuing to pound on the door while still trying to get the bloody handle to turn, Draco heard what he could only figure was an angel's voice call to him from the outside.

"Is someone stuck in there?" the very feminine, airy voice called. Draco sent a silent prayer of thanks.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, relieved that he wouldn't have to stay in this shit covered hell hole for much longer, "The door is jammed, open it from the outside!"

He got no reply, so he assumed that the woman had just went straight to work in freeing him. That's a work ethic I can appreciate, he thought to himself, the closest thing to a satisfied smirk could look like when one's face was scrunched up from absolute stench crossing his features.

"Are you a ghost?" Draco gaped at the stuck door, unable to comprehend the sheer stupidity of the question he was just asked.

Absolutely furious now he shouted, "Of course I'm not bloody ghost! I'm a bloke that's about to pass out from the lack of uncontaminated oxygen in this shithole!"

He was about to continue on with his rant when he heard a click and the door opened. The beams of sunshine that stung at his eyes felt as if they were rays of light from heaven itself, jumping outside, he fell to his knees as he took in huge gulps of the fresh sweet air.

"You can never be too careful you know," his insane savior spoke from behind him, "Port potty ghosts can be particular vengeful on no specific person."

Turning around with an insult already formed on his lips, he was once again stunned into silence at the sight of the girl who saved him from his humiliating demise. A girl around his age stood before him clad in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen. She wore bright purple leggings that had had turtles with top hats printed on them. She had on a neon orange tshirt that sported a smiling cake that said, "I think you're sweet!". Her hip-length hair was a complete mess, with part of it held back into a bun that was held together by a pen. She wore oversized red boots and strawberry earrings. The oddest thing about her though, was definitely her eyes. They were huge, and looked as if she was staring into an alternate dimension.

Getting up from his knees, Draco turned his nose up at the girl and sneered, "A vengeful ghost would be too frightened by your insanity to do anything to you."

Feeling satisfied with his retort and only slightly guilty that he didn't thank her, Draco spun on his heel, fully intent on walking away and downing a gallon of lemonade.

Behind him he heard a dreamy giggle before she called out, "Your zipper is down!"

Face bright red Draco hurriedly zipped up his jeans, unable to believe a pretty girl had just seen him with his fly down. It was only halfway back to his parents when he realized that he had just thought of that lunatic as pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco discovers Nargles.

"Your homework assignment, Mr.Malfoy."

Professor Fitwick stood in front of him, hand outstretched, waiting for Draco to hand him the assignment that was due today.

"I'm sorry sir, I could have sworn I had put it in my bag last night," Draco apologized, feeling his cheeks go red as he fumbled through his bag. This was unprecedented. Draco never missed an assignment (save 6th year...) and his bag was always in immaculate order, everything had a proper place and he knew where everything was.

Fitwick had reached the end of his patience stick, "No worries Mr.Malfoy, you can simply re-do the assignment this evening with me during detention." Around him he heard some of his classmates snicker.

Giving a grim nod to Fitwick, Draco felt himself growing angry. Someone must have come into his room last night and had stolen his homework.

Since his return to Hogwarts things had been....bad.

Though the Ministry pardoned the Malfoy's, the people had not. He had no friends and was constantly belittled and under the threat of being hexed by any student feeling daring enough. Stealing his homework was new though, he would have to set up more defensive charms in the room he boarded by himself.

As he mentally went over the further precautions he would have to take, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he came eye to eye with none other than Luna Lovegood.

Luna, the girl who had been imprisoned in his very house. Luna, the girl who he was forced to inflict torture upon. Luna, the girl who he still had not properly apologized to.

Unable to meet her eyes, his gaze dropped down in shame, and he caught sight of her hand: it held out a note.

Careful not to make any physical contact with her (who would want to be touched again by their old torturer?) he took the note.

Written in a loopy cursive font was 7 words: _I think you have a Nargle infestation_

The Draco of just a year ago would have turned around and sneered at her, called her an awful name and taunted her with his fellow cronies. The present Draco could only be overwhelmed with guilt as he tried and failed to understand how she could treat him as if nothing had happened between them.

He wanted to make things up to her- he had to, for the sake of his own humanity. So he wrote back: _What makes you think that?_

He heard an excited gasp behind him as Luna read what he wrote, and he couldn't help but give a small smirk, Luna wasn't very hard to please.

He kept his hand open behind him, so Luna could pass him the note when she done. He felt the slightest of pressure on his hand as she placed the note back into his hand. Bringing his hand forward he read what she wrote: _Because Nargles are notorious thieves, though they don't mean anything by it, they're just mischievous by nature. Also, mistletoes attract them, and I overheard a few Slytherins speaking of some in your common room._

Completely ignoring the charms lesson at this point (this was more entertaining anyways), Draco quickly wrote back: _Any suggestions as to what I should do?_

He felt Luna's fingertips graze his palm as she took the note, her touch as light as a spring breeze, but it still caused a shiver to go down his spine. He had no idea what to make of her touch.

It took her a bit longer with this note, and when he opened it, he found out why. She had included a picture of what a nargle was hypothesized to look like. It was surprisingly cute, though Draco would rather die than admit that aloud. She had also written: _Nargles are repelled by butterbeer corks, I'll make you a few necklaces to hang up around your room to ward them off!_

So that's why she wore those ridiculous necklaces Draco bemusedly thought to himself. There were only a few minutes of class remaining, so Draco quickly wrote a thank you to her before getting his things ready to go. When Fitwick dismissed them, Draco was the first to leave; a written conversation was one thing, an oral another, and Draco, coward that he was, was not yet ready to talk face to face with Luna.

* * *

Detention was even more boring than class was. Draco had finished his assignment in record time because he had already bloody did it and thus already knew every answer, so Fitwick made him stay longer to copy lines from the charms textbook.

What a waste of time, he scoffed to himself.

Draco stretched the fingers of his sore hand as he whispered the password to gain entry to the Slytherin common room, fully intending on going straight to bed and sleeping. Thank Merlin it was Friday and he had no assignments that were due Saturday.

Giving a small sigh, he opened the door to his room when he caught sight of what was in the middle of the floor, staring right back at him.

It...It was a bloody Nargle! There in the flesh! In front of him! Holding his potions homework!

Pulling his wand out of his robes in record speed, he shouted a stunning spell, but the Nargle was too quick, it dropped his assignment and scurried off under his desk. Using his wand to lift his desk, it was to his unending frustration that the Nargle was nowhere in sight. For the next hour he combed through his room, but there was no Nargle.

Shutting his underwear drawer, Draco sat back on his heels and sighed. Then he blinked. He had just seen a Nargle. A real life Nargle- they existed!

Jumping up from his position, he ran to the exit, he had to tell Luna what he just seen, she would be over the moon, and who wouldn't? He had just discovered a bloody Nargle!

It was only when he had climbed the annoyingly spiral staircase that led to Ravenclaw tower did he realize that he didn't know the password, and he couldn't just waltz into Luna's room. Embarrassed by his childish enthusiasm to share the news, Draco slowly descended the stairs.

 _Get a grip Malfoy...to be jumping up and down like a fool over a Nargle? That's just ridiculous_ , Draco's inner monologue snarked at him as he finally reached the base of the stairs.

Just as he was about to round to corner to return to the dungeons he bumped into the girl he had been seeking, Luna.

"Luna!" he exclaimed, completely forgetting how he just been chiding himself for being overly exuberant just moments ago.

"Draco!" she replied with equal enthusiasm, though he did notice a little confusion in her large eyes as well.

"Luna I saw it, I saw a Nargle!" he explained to her in a rush, grasping her forearms as he leaned in with excitement. As Luna's already large eyes grew impossibly larger, Draco quickly retracted his hands from her arms. What was he thinking, touching her like that? She should be testifying at court to have him be dumped into Azkaban forever, how could he forget what he had done?

Before he could apologize for overstepping any lines, Luna took hand in hers and squeezed it in delight as she started jumping up and down, a large smile stretching across her face.

"Oh Draco, really?" she asked, pure joy spilling over her words, "Can you take me to where you spotted it?"

Draco smiled back at her, "Of course I can."

As he began leading her to the dungeons he looked down and saw that she still was holding onto his hand. She must have noticed his stare because she quickly let go. Draco almost opened his mouth to say he didn't mind but then shut it again- what the hell was wrong with him?

Their trek to the dungeons was uneventful, thankfully, and Draco ushered her into the common room after he whispered the password. Just as Draco assumed, the common room was empty, which Draco was grateful for. His fellow house members didn't particularly speak to him anymore, unless to jeer or curse at, but he knew that even he would be questioned as to why he brought a Ravenclaw girl in.

"I found it in the middle of my room with my potions homework," Draco quietly explained as he led her to his room. He was suddenly grateful that he didn't share it with anyone, "I tried to stun it so I could capture it, but it was too fast."

Luna nodded sagely, "Yes, Nargles have been documented to have insane speed, it's how they get away with stealing so easily."

Draco took in her words seriously. He wondered what other 'mythical' creatures she was right about as well. In the weeks that he had been forcefully exposed to her in his home's own cellar, he had came to quickly understand that she was absolutely brilliant, so it really wouldn't surprise him if perhaps everything she spoke of was true. Except may the crumple horned whatever it is she always went off on.

Reaching his room, Draco was suddenly self conscious as he watched her take in the room. Even though he figured out the spell to take down the barrier that forbade girls from entering the boys dormitory in fourth year, this was actually the first time a girl was in his room.

 _It's not like she's here for you to shag, have some respect you fiend!_ his conscious snarled at him. He shook his head and walked over the spot where the Nargle was.

"This is where I saw it," he told her, pointing to the exact spot, "It then ran over to hide under my desk. I tried looking for it, but it had left behind no traces."

Luna nodded, lips pursed as she stood there, lost in thought.

"Ah, by the way," he started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he averted his eyes, "Your drawing looked exactly like it, you're um...you're a very talented artist."

He forced himself to look up and found that she was smiling back at him. She was glowing in the moonlight that poured in from his window, and Draco's breath caught in his throat-she looked absolutely beautiful, a true lunar goddess just as her namesake suggested.

"Thank you Draco," she replied, in that ever dreamy voice of hers, "Do you mind if I also look around?"

"N-not at all, go ahead," Draco stammered, still unable to believe just how pretty she was, and how in Merlin's name had he not noticed her until it was too late?

She rummaged around as a bit while Draco awkwardly stood there, trying to be discrete in his staring. After a while, he heard a quiet _oh_ from her, and saw that she had opened his underwear drawer. She quickly shut it, and the resounding sound of wood on wood snapped Draco out of his reverie and into what needed to be done.

"Listen Luna I...I know I said this once to you before but," he paused remembering how he had kneeled before her apologizing and sobbing the first time he had performed the crucio curse. He had apologized many times after that too, but always in his head, because there were always others around that would have killed him for doing so. Shutting his eyes and taking a shaking breath he continued, " I can't tell you....how sorry I am for everything that I did and I-"

"Draco," she cut in, a serene expression, "I never once blamed you for anything, you were just as much of a prisoner as I was."

"That doesn't excuse anything though!" he shouted, unable to understand how she could be so good so forgiving to someone like him, "You should hate me!"

"Well I don't hate you," she replied, her demeanor just as calm as it was before he started yelling, "In fact, I quite like you." She gave him a smile and walked over to him, opening her arms to him in invitation. He didn't need to be told twice. In two large strides he covered the distance between them and allowed himself to be completely immersed into her touch. Hugging her tightly, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He hadn't even realized he was saying I'm sorry over and over again until Luna shushed him, tenderly stroking his hair with one hand, while the other rubbed comforting circles into his back.

Still hugging her, he leaned back enough to look at her face. She barely reached his shoulders and she had to tile her head back to meet his eyes. Draco stared into her misty blue eyes, and found himself leaning in. Without a single thought in his head besides _she's so beautiful_ he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was innocent and soft, conveying Luna's acceptance and Draco's repentance. He kissed her over and over again until he was dizzy and out of breath.

Forcing himself to break away from her embrace lest he lose control and do something he may regret, he took a step back, and took a great joy in watching Luna's chest heave as she greedily suck in breaths he had just moments ago stolen from her.

"If we continued kissing I wouldn't be able to control myself," Draco told her honestly, still feeling tingling in his lips. Those were the best damn kisses he had ever had in life.

Luna nodded understandingly, with a blush on her cheeks, "I should probably go then, I'll have your butterbeer corks charm necklace ready by tomorrow."

Draco had completely forgotten about the Nargles, and still wasn't particularly interested, "Actually...since tomorrow's Saturday would you like to go to Hogsemade with me?" he asked, hoping she would pick up on what he was really trying to ask.

Her cheeks grew redder and she asked in a quiet voice, "You mean, like a date?"

Grinning in relief, Draco shook his head, "Exactly."

Luna gave her answer in the form of a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit longer than expected, but it was really fun so I went along with it lol. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco is hit with a love spell, and the first girl he see's is Luna.

Laura Hall was extremely proud of herself; she had truly earned her spot in the Ravenclaw house. 

For months she had silently agonized over her crush on John Silverman, an equally cute and sweet Hufflepuff who didn't seem to realize she existed, despite the fact that they shared potions class together.

Her favorite fantasy involving him was intending the annual Christmas ball with him, and as the date of the ball approached closer and closer, and John showing no signs of recuperating her love anytime soon, Laura had decided that enough was enough- it was time to take control of destiny with her Ravenclaw smarts.

Thus explained her current position of hiding up in a rafter, ready to charm John with a love spell she had developed. She clearly remembered Snape telling them all in their first year, that a potion is simply a liquid spell. Every fool and their mother knew the existence of a love potion...but a love spell? Laura chuckled to herself, she had really outdone herself this time.

Having memorized John's schedule weeks ago, she knew that right now he would be passing through this hallway on his way to charms. Cunningly, she had put up a sign that warned of a stink bomb up ahead, to ward off anyone coming down this way (she _had_ almost been sorted into Slytherin, after all). When she caught sight up of John, she would immediately hit him with the spell and jump down, so he would be the first girl he would see, and then rest would simply be the start of their happily ever after.

 Laura gasped at the sight of John- finally. Gathering her wand in her suddenly shaking hands, Laura took aim, whispered the spell, and let it go.

Time seemed to slow down as Laura watched in acute horror as John bent down to retrieve a quill he had dropped, just as the spell was about to hit him. Laura's eyes followed the spells trajectory of their own accord, and nearly screamed when the spell hit its unintended recipient.

Draco Malfoy.

Unable to move from her spot, Laura remained frozen as she watched Draco moan and cover his eyes with his hand, shaking his head as if to clear it. John had already left the hallway, and Laura's dread was further worsened when she heard footsteps coming towards them.

 Swirling her head to see who was approaching the still disoriented Draco, Laura nearly fell off her perch when she recognized the student immediately- it was Loony Lovegood! Of course Loony would be the one to immersed in her own make-believe world to notice a bloody warning sign!

Bringing a hand up to cover her wide open mouth, Laura could do nothing but watch in astute terror as Loony paused in her skipping to stop right in front of Draco, whose eyes were still covered as the spell took complete control of his senses.

* * *

 

Draco groaned, he had no idea what he just been hit with, but whatever it was, left him with the strangest tingling feeling all throughout his body, his every thought cloudy and disoriented.

 "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco removed his hand from his eyes, blinking. The girl who had asked him that question's voice had snapped him out of his trance, and he found himself looking at none other than Luna Lovegood.

She was watching him with her large dreamy eyes, a look of slight concern at his lack or reply. Her long golden hair was in a ponytail and she wore strawberry earrings that were the same color of her plump lips. They stood in front of an arched window, and Luna's creamy skin reflected the sun as if she were made of diamond carbon. He drank in the curves of her body, which were mostly hidden by her school robes, but they made just enough dents in her clothing to let Draco know that she had large breasts and a small waist.

How had he never noticed her before? She was absolutely gorgeous- in every sense of the word! Yes...now that he focused in on her looks, he realized why she was so beautiful, she carried herself with the air of self-distinction every pureblood woman should have!

"Draco?" she further prompted, reaching up to place a hand against his forehead, checking for a temperature, the poor boy looked quite red.

Her hand felt so good against his skin! Reaching up to trap her hand beneath his, reveling in being touched by her, Draco smiled, "I'm perfectly fine now that you're here, pet.."

If Draco wasn't too absorbed in everything that was Luna, he would have noticed Laura Hall making a choking sound and running away from them like a madwoman.

 Luna on her part, went from being confused to completely astounded, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes growing impossibly larger.

"W-what-"Draco placed a finger on her lips, his other hand still holding her hand to his forehead, oh how velvety her lips were! How he wished his own lips could replace his finger! But that would have to wait, he was going to do everything properly with Luna, because she deserved it.

 "Miss. Lovegood, would you do the honor of accompanying me on a romantic outing this weekend?" he asked, his voice a smooth baritone.

 Luna's high cheeks began to stain a cute pink, and she was about to reply when he heard a commotion behind him and Luna's eyes left his face to look peer around him.

 "Like hell she'll go anywhere with you Malfoy!" came the shrill command of none other than Ginny Weasely, "Now let go of her before I hex you so hard you mother feels it!"

Loathing it, he turned away from Luna, though he still held on to the hand that had been on his forehead (her hand fitted perfectly into his, he thought to himself smugly). There lanking Ginny was the entire bloody Potter gang, including the sniveling Longbottom fool.

 "Ginny is right, we won't allow you to play such a cruel trick on her Malfoy," Granger spoke, her voice grating his nerves even more than her presence.

The boys were yet to speak up, though they all seemed to be nodding their agreement, with identical angry expressions on their faces.

 So that's what they thought this was, that he was playing some sick prank on Luna. With a sweeping crush of guilt, Draco realized that he had been positively revolting to Luna in the past, and suddenly that was the only thing that mattered.

Whirling around to face her once more, Draco got down on a knee and placed her hand on the spot over his chest, with Luna looking down at him as if he had a Nargle sticking out of his ear.

"My dearest Luna, I must profusely apologize for my past behavior towards you," he told her, sincerity spilling over his every word, "And I swear on the Malfoy family name, that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you allow so."

He made out Ron's _bloody hell_ behind him as a soft smile began to cross Luna's lovely features, "I do believe you have one of the most severe infestation of bluejerns I have ever seen, Draco. They mess with one's cognition and perception of beauty."

Giving her a smirk that reduced women to puddles, he got up from his knee and pulled her forward so that there was only an inch between them as he leaned down.

 "Love, I believe my mind has been finally cleared of the creatures you speak of, for I finally realize the most beautiful woman in the world has been standing here in front of me all this time." 

Luna's smile grew into a full toothed grin, but she was interrupted once again by Saint Potter's worshippers, "Luna he's obviously under the influence of some sort of love magic, don't listen to him!" Longbottom's voice called out, echoing through the deserted hallway. It seemed that everyone had forgotten that class was in session.

Draco unconsciously let go of her hand as he took in this new information, not seeing the brief flash of hurt on Luna's face at the action. As she stepped around him to the enclosure of her friends, Draco supposed that that would explain the tingling and disorientation he had been feeling earlier but...

Turning around, he saw that the Gryffindor's plus Luna had already begun to walk away, with Ginny murmuring comforting words to her as she rubbed her back comfortingly. No, this wasn't right!

"Luna wait!" he called out before he could stop himself, already he could feel the effects of the spell begin to wear off, but from somewhere deep within (his heart, he supposed) he had the compulsion to say what came out of his mouth next, "I'll see you again in a week, when the spell will have completely worn off!"

Luna's smile was the only affirmation he needed, and he completely ignored the threats that resounded from the Potterheads; the potion may have opened his eyes, but he wasn't planning on closing them on his own any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like the ending of this one but if I went any other way, it would be too long, thus destroying the purpose of a one-shot. Still hoped you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco needs Luna's help when caught in a compromising situation.

"Oh, hello Draco!"

If Draco could turn his head to seethe at her, he would, but as it was, he was currently plastered to a wall, completely immobile.

McGonagall had requested his presence after his final class to go over further bullshit delivered by the ministry. In all honesty, Draco couldn't care less what further stipulations would be added to his parole at this point, he just wanted to escape to his Manor and never leave it.

Anyways, after a one-sided conversation and various eye rolls on Draco's part, he was finally stiffly excused. It was after curfew as he made his way back to the Slytherin dorms, and had he not been hit with a headache that very second as he been rounding a turn, he would have been able to have avoided the spell.

But luck, ever elusive it was to Draco these days, found himself stuck to the wall with some kind of adhesive charm. His palms were also stuck on tightly to the wall, so he couldn't even grab his wand when he _accio_ ed it, thus stuck in this shitty situation.

By this time Luna had walked in front of him so she was in his view of vision, and she looked him up and down that normally would have made Draco a bit flustered internally had he not been so pissed off at the moment.

"Some Gryffindors," he spat out, "The bastards didn't even have to guts to let me see their faces after cursing me."

Luna giggled and Draco seethed all the more. Of all the people in Hogwarts, he supposed it was good fortune that the one person who tolerated him was the one to have found him such predicament, but he was in no mood to look at any positives right now.

"Are you going to just stand there and giggle like a lunatic or are you going to help me down?!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Suddenly rage was replaced by guilt, and he relived all those moments in their years previous where he had taunted Luna with the name Loony. Before he could think of what to say next, Luna tilted her head in that idiosyncratic way of hers, and leaned forward. Unable to move at all, all Draco could do was avert his gaze from her suddenly extremely close proximity.

Leaning back with a smile Luna said, "Blibbering honeybird nectar, that's what will free you!"

He gave her his _At-this-point-I-can't-be-brought-to-saying-'that doesn't exist'-so-can-you-for-the-love-of-Merlin-give-a-helpful-idea_ look, which was basically a mixture of sheer desperation and grim acceptance of reality.

Luna, more insightful than most gave her credit for, instantly translated his facial expressions and nodded sagely, bringing her hand up to cup her chin as she thought deeply, "But they only live in Australia...we'll have to come up with a counter spell."

Draco sighed, he didn't particularly want to be on the end of an experimental spell cast by Luna, although he respected her magical capabilities immensely (not that he would ever tell her that), "Maybe you could just pull me off?"

Luna gave him a brilliant smile that very moment, and he once again averted his eyes, unable to take the intensity of the look she was giving him. It would only be years later that Luna would tell him that she had been so proud of him for realizing that magic may not be the supreme answer to everything, his final step from completely detaching himself from pureblood supremacy.

She nodded enthusiastically and her large eyes got even wider with excitement, "Fantastic idea Draco!"

She moved forward once more and Draco watched as her tiny hands grabbed a fistful of his school robes, and nearly shrieked ( _nearly,_ Malfoy's don't do shrieking) when she placed one foot on the wall next to him, giving him a clear view of her leg all the way up to her inner thigh.

It was summer so she wasn't wearing any leggings, and Draco had to tear his eyes away from the view, his face aflame. Luna hadn't noticed his discomfort, because she just nodded in determination.

"Here we go!" she said, voice straining as she pulled Draco forward with all her might. Draco could feel his clothing being pulled away rather forcefully from him, but his body was still plastered against the wall. Luna's face had gone pink from effort, and she squeezed her eyes tightly as she pulled on Draco's clothing as hard she could.

The innuendo of the situation was not lost on Draco, and he realized in terror that he was growing aroused at the sight of Luna Lovegood pink and heaving, trying to tear off his clothes!

"L-luna!" Draco managed to squeak (Malfoy's also don't squeak, but the circumstances were extenuating...), "I don't think it's working!"

Luna paused in her efforts, chest heaving from effort. Draco noticed with a pang that she had not removed her leg. Still holding fistfuls of his robes Luna's eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "Should I get someone then?"

"No!" Draco shouted quickly. The last thing he wanted was someone else finding out about his humiliating misfortune. At least with Luna he knew she wouldn't speak of this with any other soul.

To his immense relief, Luna finally put her foot down and her thigh was once again covered by her school skirt. Looking him straight in the eye, Luna said in the most serious tone her dreamy voice could achieve, "I think I know a way to detach you, but I'll need you to trust me."

He was smart enough to understand that Luna wasn't just asking about his permission to cast a spell on him. He stared back at her with an equally intense gaze, while his cunning mind quickly went through to advantages and disadvantages of letting Luna Lovegood grow close to him.

He surprised himself by finding that he didn't particularly care about the disadvantages, and that actually...he already trusted Luna. More than anyone else his age. Luna, he realized with a start, was probably his best friend.

He would have to process all this information later, so he just gave Luna a smirk, "Hit me with your best shot, Lovegood."

Luna gave a light giggle, and had she not been already pink from before Draco would have been able to notice the soft blush that had been brought on by his words.

Pulling her wand from its spot behind her left ear, Luna took careful aim, the tip of her wand pointed dead center of his chest.

She murmured a charm so softly that he couldn't quite catch it, and suddenly Draco felt his body grow warm and fuzzy all over, and the next second, so quickly that he hadn't been able to comprehend what had just happened, he found himself in front of Luna, his arms enveloping her in a large embrace.

Embarrassed, Draco quickly retracted his arms from around her and took two steps away from her, "What just...?" he asked, unable to finish his question.

Suddenly it was Luna who could not meet his gaze, and her face looked suspiciously redder than it was just moments ago, "Just a little summoning charm," she mumbled, fiddling with the ends of her long hair.

Draco found himself slowly reverting back into an old persona he once held, the charming playboy in front of a cute and flustered girl. The difference between that old Draco, and the feelings he was experiencing now, was that he didn't want to toy with Luna's feelings for laughs and ego boosting, but because he genuinely liked watching her act like this in front of him. For a moment it was as if they were two normal teenagers, not an ex-Death Eater and a former warrior.

Sauntering closer to her, Draco leaned down to her, reveling in the way she met his gaze, as if she were both scared and excited, "Come now Lovegood, you just asked me to trust you, can't you extend the same courtesy to me?"

It seemed as if the war had not dampened his Slytherin charms, because Luna looked away from him and bit her lip, which Draco found ridiculously attractive. The ever analytical part of his brain screamed at him that he was crossing to a point of no return, but Draco told his analytical thoughts to shove it.

"It's just..it's a little charm Molly Weasely taught me," she explained in a rush, "It's usually used by women who want more..." she stopped talking at this point, her cheeks two bright red stains at this point.

"More what?" he breathed, truly curious to know.

Luna met his gaze, and he could see her resolve to go through with telling him, "More affection from their husbands."

Draco instantly straightened and blinked, not expecting that answer at all. Luna must have interpreted his actions as a negative because she quickly spoke on, "But it's not always husbands! I suppose it could work on friends! Perhaps even pets..." she continued on in her rambling, but Draco had tuned her out.

Reaching down and taking her hands in his, Draco became almost intoxicated with satisfaction at the way Luna positively glowed at the action.

"Why Luna," he practically purred, "If it was more affection you wanted, you just had to ask."

Luna's mouth made a perfect _O_ , and the Draco was reminded once again of just how pure she was, despite the surrounding darkness that had been in her life. Giving her an innocent peck on the cheek, he gave her a sincere smile, "Thank you, Luna."

They held hands all the way to the Ravenclaw tower, and at the portrait, Luna returned his kiss. He'd have to find those Gryffindor bastards and thank them, he thought to himself with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote another one-shot before this one but I'm too scared to post it bc man...is it pwp, heavy on the without. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Auror AU. They did not attend Hogwarts and Voldemort does not exist in this universe.

Draco huffed indignantly, he hated waiting.

It was a usual London night: wet, cold, and miserable. He stood in an alleyway across from the club he and his partner were to infiltrate and find any members of a wizarding gang that was suspected of smuggling illegal magical contraband.

Of course, he could only investigate if his bloody partner would arrive!

Luna Lovegood was already 15 minutes late, and Draco began to feel worry as well as his simmering annoyance. Despite her dreamy appearances, Luna was very well aware of her surroundings (so well she saw things that didn't even exist, Draco thought dryly), and was almost never late, especially by such a large margin.

Shoving his hands into his muggle pants, Jeans they were called, Draco let himself stare off into space as he remembered the day he and Lovegood were assigned to each other as Auror partners.

* * *

_Potter sat to his right, with Weasley on his left, and Granger next to Weasley. In front of him sat Longbottom with Lovegood seated to his right._

_Today marked the end of their Auror training, and after the short commencement ceremony, they would finally be full-fledged Auror's. Draco was extremely smug, he was' graduating' at the top of his 'class'. He would have been the best trainee had Granger not scored a perfect on the bloody written exam- how was he to know that one of the questions purposefully had no right answer?!_

_That aside, Draco was still satisfied. He had escaped the fate of inheriting his father's company, which would have just bored him to tears. The future of his professional career would be filled with adventure, crime fighting, and the thrill of helping someone. Not that he would really say that last part aloud...he wasn't a bloody sap._

_Dumbledore, Chief Auror, had finished his sentimental speech and all the soon-to-be Auror's stood up, ready to be given their badges. As they lined up in front of him in front of their families and loved ones, Dumbledore attached the badges to their robes, with Snape, the assistant chief, held the box holding the badges, trailing behind him with a bored expression on his face._

_With the Auror badge resting proudly on his chest, Draco turned around to catch the eye of his parents; Mother gave him a large smile and a wave, while Father nodded, his expression not as severe as usual._

_The ceremony was far from over, however. Perhaps what was more exciting than receiving the official Auror badge was finding out who your partner would be. It was a centuries old tradition in the Auror Department that each Auror was assigned a partner with whom they would tackle each and every case with. Despite considering him senile at times, Draco grudgingly admitted that Dumbledore wasn't completely off his rocker, and that he didn't have to feel worried about who he would be assigned to work with him for the rest of his Auror career._

_"As fully-commissioned Auror's, I don't have to remind any of you the importance of loyalty, and the strength that comes from friendship," Dumbledore announced, a playful smile on his face. Draco only rolled his eyes._

_"The Auror department upholds the integrity of interdependence, and it is with this understanding that true power comes from the compassion we hold for those nearest to us, we move on to announce you who your Auror partner will be. Your partner, ideally, should be for life. We have taken great consideration in deciding who would be fit with whom."_

_"Learn about your partner," Dumbledore instructed them, "Become your partner's sword and shield, and they your mirror, so you will always reflect before taking an action. Raise your wands together against the Dark Arts, and carry with valor the duty that has been placed upon you," Dumbledore finished, his eyes boring into all the new Auror's faces._

_Draco was suddenly excited about who his partner would be. His top choice would be Potter and then Weasley- they were after all his best friends._

_"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," Dumbledore read off his list. Draco blanched, there went his first two choices in the bloody first round! Potter and Weasley grinned and fist bumped each other. Though a bit annoyed, Draco reminded himself that Thomas, Finnigan, Zabini, Nott and Longbottom were all still available, and he was good friends with all of them._

_All of them except Longbottom had gotten paired off with someone other than Draco. No matter, despite being a sniveling buffoon at times, Longbottom was more than bearable._

_"Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown," Dumbledore read next._

_Salazar's snake! There went all of his choices! He looked around warily, reviewing what few Auror's were left that he could be paired up with. Suddenly, the worst case scenario played out in his mind: getting Granger as his partner._

_No. No, this could not be! Draco schooled his expression into utter nonchalance while inside he despaired at the thought of working with Granger-he'd rather face a dragon wandless!_

_"Hermoine Granger and," Draco held his breath, "Cedric Diggory," Draco exhaled in deep relief, every muscle relaxing.. Potter elbowed him in the ribs, giving him a knowing a look. Weasley looked like he wanted to be offended, but ended up looking just understanding. In fact, now that Draco thought about, Weasley probably knew about Granger's know-it-all attitude better than anyone else. Poor chap._

_"Draco Malfoy," the sound of Dumbledore's voice snapped him out of revere, and all his attention was focused on the old man in front of him. Every muscle tense once more, Draco unconsciously leaned forward as he waited to find out the identity of his partner, "And Luna Lovegood."_

_Draco whipped his head to face Lovegood so quickly he nearly strained a muscle in his neck. She was watching him with her large misty eyes, as if she been expecting this! She gave him a dreamy smile before turning her attention back towards Dumbledore._

_Draco couldn't believe his rotten luck. Potter patted him sympathetically on the shoulder._

* * *

The signature pop sound associated with apparation snapped Draco out of his daydream, and every complaint he had for being forced to wait for her died on his tongue when he saw her.

Draco was not daft- he was very well aware that Luna was extremely attractive, perhaps more so than any other man, considering he usually spent around 12 hours with her on average. But he was usually able to ignore this for the most part because of her ludicrous outfit choices. It doesn't matter how beautiful the woman, any desire to shag is completely thrown out the window when said woman is wearing bloody _radishes_ as earrings and going on about mythical creatures as if they were bloody _real._

He was actually thankful that Luna was the way she was; their relationship was to be strictly professional, and the last thing he wanted was admitting to his parents he was fired because he was caught shagging his partner on his desk.

But the Luna that stood in front of him made him painfully aware of the great attraction he felt towards her, and Draco didn't know if he wanted to pull out his hair or just continue staring at her like an idiot with his jaw hanging open.

"I'm terribly sorry about the wait Draco," she apologized, her large eyes looking smaller and sexier in the smoky make up she had on, "But Hermione was...thorough, to say the least in getting me ready for the evening."

Granger! Of course she was to blame for his discomfort, she always was! Who bloody else would have thought putting Luna in a short, skin tight silver dress with a plunging neckline would be a good idea?!

"Let's just go," he snapped, his voice embarrassingly hoarse. He would die from mortification if Luna were to find out how he felt about her. Not that it was anything romantic! He was just a hot blooded bloke in the company of a good looking female...

He heard Luna's heels click against the pavement behind him and he briefly wondered if Luna was cold- she was showing an outrageous amount of skin after all. He turned to look at her and wished he hadn't, she was even prettier closer up. Her hair had been freed from all its waves (straightening, he believed the process was called), and her every feature was accentuated by skillfully done make up. Lose the raddish earrings and she suddenly looks like a bloody supermodel, Draco thought to himself moodily. 

"Do you think the loud music will scare away or draw in Wrackspurts, Draco?"

Draco sighed, why were the beautiful ones always insane?

The bouncer let them in without checking their ID's and Draco's senses were immediately assaulted by the environment of the club. Probing lights hurt his eyes, the loud music made his ears throb, the smell of alcohol and sweat was disgustingly overwhelming, and to top it all off it was unbearably hot inside as well.

He glanced at Luna from the corner of his eye; she looked both in awe and in discomfort. Draco snorted, of course Luna had never been inside a nightclub before, she was too pure for such dirty places.

Placing a hand on the small of her back and ignoring the tingle of electricity he felt at contact, Draco maneuvered her through the dancing crowd towards the bar, where they luckily managed to grab to seats next to each other.

A portly looking middle-aged man who was the bartender approached them, "What can I get ye?"

"Just a beer for me," Draco had to shout over the sound of the blaring music for the man to hear. He turned to Luna and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what she wanted.

 "Chocolate Milk, please," she asked in the most polite tone one could use while screaming. The bartender started at her incredulously. 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just a water for her."

Luna looked at him in great confusement, "They don't have Chocolate Milk?"

Ignoring her Draco leaned forward close enough that his lips touched her hair when he spoke, pushing down the thrill of proximity, "Just keep looking around as if you can't believe what's going on, but be on the lookout for a tattoo that's made up of a dagger and a twisted wand, that's what the alleged gang symbol is," he instructed.

Luna nodded and Draco took his beer from the bar table, nursing it as he too gazed out at the surrounding scene with a face of utter boredom. If you look disinterested, no one would be interested in you, which was crucial when undercover.

He couldn't for the life of him understand why Muggle's enjoyed such activities so much...they were borderline barbaric, he thought to himself, as he quickly moved his eyes away from yet another couple that was grinding. There was a lot of that going on. His traitorous mind kept tempting him with images of Luna grinding on him and he had to resolutely push them away. Perhaps he understood a bit better why Muggle's were such fans of establishments of this nature.

Despite a plethora of distractions in front of him, his gaze kept returning to his partner next to him. She was twirling her straw in her water, swinging her feet to the beat of whatever song was playing. To anyone else, Luna looked like she was in another world. Draco knew better.

Luna caught his eye and gave him a smile and Draco quickly turned his face, embarrassed that he been caught gawking at her like a foolish schoolboy. It wasn't his fault that Luna was nothing at all what he had imagined she was. It wasn't his fault she looked ridiculously good in the Muggle clothes Granger had dawned on her.

A movement towards them caught his eye, and in front of them stood a huge man, who looked more bear than man in build. Draco's hand slid under his sleeve where his wand was concealed, but it turned out the man wasn't interested in him.

"Would the beautiful lady like a dance?" he asked Luna, his words coated under a thick Italian accent. He was about to tell him to bugger off when Luna bloody _giggled._  

"I would love to," she responded, placing her tiny hand in the man's claw like one. By the time Draco found his voice, Luna was already in the middle of the dance floor- and she was surrounded by his equally as large friends!

Draco was suddenly consumed by a bright red rage at the sight of Luna surrounded by such vulgar looking men. His grip on his beer turned his knuckles bright white. Bitterly taking a gulp of the bad tasting alcohol, Draco glared daggers at Luna, how could she just abandon the mission to start partying?!

Enough was enough, he snarled to himself. Slamming his half drunk beer onto the counter, not caring about the scathing look the bartender sent his way for doing that, Draco roughly pushed and shoved his way through the crowd until he had reached Luna.

Her back was to him, and her dancing consisted of her standing in one spot and waving her hands wildly in the air. Grabbing one of her waving arms, he yanked her towards him until she was flush against his chest. Suddenly all he could smell was her homemade shampoo. He knew it was homemade because she had made him some too.

She looked up at him, her hair sliding across his chest from the action, "Oh!" was all she said when she recognized him.

"Fuck off!" Draco shouted at the man who had asked her to dance, though making it a point to look all his friends in the eye, "I don't want you anywhere near my girlfriend, got that you grizzly bear inbreeds?!"

One by one dark looks passed on their faces, their anger clear. Perhaps Draco should have thought out his actions a bit more....

"You think you can walk up to me, tell me what to do, insult me, and just walk away?!" the half man, half bear bellowed, lunging forward to grab Draco by the collar of his shirt.

Draco had just enough time to push Luna out of the way before jumping away himself. His odds were not good; he was outnumbered, he couldn't use magic, and there was no way to strategically retreat.

At least we were taught hand to hand combat, he thought to himself grimly as he ducked another blow before landing one himself in one of freak chimera's kidney. His victory was short lived, however, as he was grabbed by the arms from behind, lifted up into the air almost effortlessly by one of them. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as he watched the man cock his arm back in preparation for one hell of a right hook.

He was dropped to the ground the next second. All five men stood with a recognizable blank look in their eyes, and one look at Luna confirmed it- she had obliviated them! Not wasting anytime in grabbing her hand, Draco pulled her along with him quickly as they made their way to the exit. It was only once they were outside and the music from outside could only be felt in vibrations, the noise too muffled by brick, did Draco allow himself to breathe.

"Are you alright Lovegood?" he asked, surveying her for any injury. He had made sure she was safe during the quick scuffle, but something could have happened without him knowing.

"I'm fine Draco," she replied, her tone as calm as ever, but the look in her eyes was unreadable.

Suddenly, Draco remembered his embarrassing tantrum and felt his entire face growing hot, "I-"

His explanation was cut off by Luna, "I only agreed to dance with him because I saw what looked like half of the tattoo you described to me from where his collar was open."

Draco pinched his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He was a bloody idiot.

"I put a tracking charm on all of them, so you helped me out really," she continued, "I really didn't want to dance with them anymore, so you saved me from an awkward parting."

Draco's eyes snapped open to stare at her. She was smiling, but there was still a strange look in her eyes.

What if, a small voice whispered in his head, his attraction wasn't one-sided? What if Luna desired you just as you did her? What if...

"Luna," he said quietly, watching as the multi-colored lights danced on her body and the way her eyes opened in surprise; he never called anyone by their first name, "Would you be terribly offended if I did something terribly unprofessional?"

His leap of faith was rewarded when Luna licked her lips and Draco couldn't help but shudder with arousal. Taking a step towards him, she tilted her head in that Luna way of hers before giving him a shy smile, "It depends on what standard of unprofessional you're referring to."

Closing the distance between them in one stride, his hands automatically came up to hold her waist and pull her close to him, her presence threatening to overwhelm him. Dipping his head so that his nose touched her upturned one (it was almost funny how much taller he was than her), he said in a low voice, "The standard that specifically prohibits me from kissing you."

Luna let him know what she thought of that standard by going up on her tip toes and kissing him.

Maybe Granger's interference every now and then wouldn't be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I love Love LOVE this AU, and really want to write a multi-chapter fic on it, but I need a good plot of it first, lol. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Just pure unadulterated Domestic Fluff

When Draco finally came home from an exhausting day at work, he sent a silent prayer of thanks up when he saw that Luna had listened to him for once and had not stayed up waiting on him.

Quickly chucking off his work robes and shimmying into a clean pair of boxers, he sighed in relief when his tired body came in contact with the coolness of their silk sheets. Luna refused to ever close the curtains ('How else will the tittering treebadger know where I am?') and a rectangle of moonlight shone on her, turning her blonde hair silver, and her skin milky.Smiling at the sight of his sleeping wife, he carefully slid one arm underneath her and let his other hand rest atop of her seven month pregnant belly. It seemed all discretion was for naught, because Luna stirred, blinked, and then looked over at him, a sleepy smile crossing her face.

"Draco," she greeted, her voice thick with sleep.

"Go back to sleep love, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Hold me closer," she said, her eyes closing. Draco obeyed with no complaint, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in the essence of her. Beneath his hand he felt his son kick.

If he could capture one moment and live in it forever, it would be this one; so at ease he felt, how _right_ everything was. Of course, he would probably substitute this moment with the next one Luna would no doubt give him soon- the cosmos had not yet figured out how to make things dreary in her presence.

She was gently scratching his scalp the way he loved, the soothing motion quickly pulling him to sleep. He too was rubbing slow circles where his son had kicked previously; he knew the action caused Luna some discomfort.

"Draco?" Luna's voice broke the silence once more, and Draco was too content to be cross at her for disrupting him just as he was about to fall asleep.

"Hm?"

"How much do you love me?"

He had not been expecting that. Then again, it's kinda hard to predict Luna Malfoy. He considered the question for a moment before answering.

"More than the stars love the moon," he told her, his lips brushing against the column of her neck as he spoke. She giggled at the shared astrological reference their names held. Draco didn't believe in fate, but even he had to admit that was one hell of a coincidence...

"That's a boring answer, Draco," she chided, though she sounded extremely pleased. He had felt her pulse quicken when he had said that. 

"Then," he demurred, "What's your answer to the same question?"

He had moved his face from its spot on her neck to see her expression. She was smiling, her sleepy eyes glistening.

"More than words could tell you," she whispered, moving forward to kiss him.

_Yes_ , he thought as he sprinkled sweet kisses all over Luna's face, _words are not enough_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual but this was quickly written as some stress relief from finals...blugh. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luna wakes up in the wrong bed.

Luna wasn't disappointed often-the world was too grand and full of mysteries to feel such arduous emotions, but even her unending optimism could not soften the blow of yet _another_ grant denied by the Ministry for her expeditions.

Trudging up the stairs, Luna was glad her father was already asleep, it would do no good for him to see her with such a glum expression on her face. With a defeated sigh, she turned the knob of her door and flung herself onto her bed.

She was glad she was exhausted; she wouldn't have to stay up going over the defeats of the day over and over. Reaching into the pocket of her robes, she pulled out her wand. She stared at it as her eyes began to droop. Still clutching her wand, she thought of one last thing before she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, ' _I_ _f  only there was a spell that would make all my problems go away when I woke up.'_

* * *

When Luna woke again, she was extremely confused. For one thing, it was still nighttime, and she really had thought she was going to sleep through the night, she was that tired.

The second, more pressing matter, was that someone was holding her. The arms enircling her waist were muscular and tanned, and the chest behind her back was toned firm. There was a leg in between hers, and it was much longer than hers, her foot only reached mid-calf.                                          

Quenching her terror, she decided to make a list of what she knew thus far:

  1. This bed was a lot more comfortable than hers (silk sheets!)
  2. She was naked (Dear Merlin...)
  3. The person who was holding her was a man (?!)



"Oh no," Luna whispered, her eyes widening at these realizations- she must have went ahead and had a one night stand! Trying to stop herself from shaking, Luna frowned, but if that were true, why couldn't she remember anything?

She couldn't feel any side effects of any potion of alcohol; in fact, her last memory had been of wishing...

Wishing that all her problems would go away when she woke up!

The man behind her shifted in his sleep and mumbled something incoherently, tightening his grip around her. His sudden movement reminded Luna of her position, and Luna couldn't hold back her curiosity anymore, she turned her head to see who was holding her.

"Draco Malfoy!" she shouted in surprise, unable to hold in her shock.

His eyes immediately flung open. "What's wrong?" he shouted back, his face one of complete worry, one hand coming up to rest on her cheek.

This was too much.

Squirming out of his hold, Luna quickly grabbed a bathrobe that was hanging on a hook by the bed and hastily put it on, embarrassed at her lack of composure and the fact that _Draco Malfoy_ had just seen her naked.

"I'm terribly sorry," she apologized, her voice loud with uncharacteristic nervousness, "I have no idea how this happened, honest!"

Draco no longer looked worried, but extremely confused, "How what happened?"

Luna stared at him, mouth agape. He was sitting up now, and while Luna had already known that he hadn't been wearing a shirt, she couldn't see the waistband of any bottom, and was suddenly struck by the fact that _he may be naked as well_.

"I...you, we," for the first time in her life, Luna was completely flabbergasted. Wrackspurts be damned, it seemed that the Nargles had stolen her entire mind.

Draco had seemed to reach the end of his patience, because he just rolled his eyes and lay back down, pulling up the corner of the blanket invitingly, "Come back to sleep love, I think you're just sleep talking again."

Again? Luna blinked rapidly. She had slept with Draco enough times for him to know her habit of sleep talking? Why couldn't she remember any of their times together? The last memory she had of Draco was on their graduation day; he had given her a bitter smile and that was all.

She was about to tell him again that this was all a huge mistake, when she noticed that the arm he had thrown over his face, it's hand had a finger that had a silver band on its ring finger.

"You're married!" she exclaimed, fearful to realize she may have just committed adultery. Perhaps multiple times.

"To a complete loon," Draco muttered. If possible, Luna's eyes widened even more. Almost reflexively, she glanced down at her left hand. Sure enough, there was a large diamond ring there.

Trying to take in this new surge of information, Luna stared at the ring in shock.

"Are  you getting back in bed or not?" Draco snapped, removing his arm to show her an annoyed face.

It was a good thing she was a Ravenclaw, any other house member would have taken much longer in figuring out what had just happened.

Seating herself at the edge of the bed tentatively, Luna considered her words very carefully before speaking.

"Draco..." she said slowly, "Last night before I went to sleep, I had wished that when I woke up, all my problems would disappear, and the next thing I know, I wake up next to you."

Draco was now watching her very carefully, his eyes narrowed.

"I think I somehow cast a spell that for whatever reason, made me wake up as your wife," she told him honestly, looking him directly into his silver eyes.

"You're serious..aren't you?" he asked quietly, his gaze never once leaving hers.

Luna shook her head vigorously, "Oh yes, quite! I have no idea what's going on."

Draco finally broke his stare by looking up at the ceiling. He was quiet for a long time, before a smirk began to spread across his lips.

Luna tilted her head, curious to know what he was thinking to make him smile like that.

Turning his head to face her once more, Draco looked positively smug, "Well then, I guess that makes me the answer to all your problems then, huh?"

Luna pursed her lips, she hadn't thought of it from that perspective. Giving him a shy smile, she nodded, "I guess it does."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semester ended so I can write a lot more :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wedding Crasher

Draco was miserable. This, he knew, was not what most people felt on the day of their wedding.

He stared glumly out the window in the room that had been his since he was born. The day was bright and sunny, the perfect spring day- a perfect contrast to the gray clouds that swirled within his mind.

"Draco, it's time for you to take your place," his father's voice cut through his solemn thoughts, and he turned to where father was standing in the archway of his door. Lucius was dressed in regal black robes that probably cost more than what most people made in a year. Draco was dressed in even more expensive robes.

Stifling a sigh, he nodded to his father and followed him outside, where to ceremony was to take place.

Taking in the setting, Draco had to give it to his mother, Narcissa had truly outdone herself this time. It was to be expected of course, this was the one and only wedding of _the_ Malfoy heir, it was an event that was to be talked about for months by the rest of the aristocratic pureblood society.

Taking his place at the end of the red carpet on a raised stand, Draco hardly noticed the coy smile Zabini, his best man gave him. In the crowd he caught sight of Crabbe and Nott too, but the sight of them didn't make Draco feel any better.

Because he knew with every ounce of his being, the person who he truly wished was here was not present in the crowd. This fact clung heavy on his heart, threatening to break his breastbone in two.

His hands were limp by his side when the organ began to play that tune that sounded more like a death march than anything (ah, irony), indicating Astoria's arrival. He knew his face held no expression when Astoria came into view with her father leading her down the aisle; that was all he could manage honestly, any other attempt would just betray how utterly desolate he felt.

Astoria on her part was playing the beautiful pureblood wife part perfectly, looking at him as if he was the only person in the world. Draco would have snorted had he not been in front of an audience, he knew how little she cared for him. The feeling was mutual.

Moving his eyes away from his proceeding wife-to-be, he glanced over at the audience on the bride's side. His mouth nearly fell open from shock.

There sitting in the stands as if she were right at home was none other than Luna Lovegood.

He knew for a bloody _fact_ that neither his, nor Astoria's family had invited her. In fact, when his and Luna's relationship had been discovered by his parents, it was all Draco could do to stop his father from exiling the poor girl to the other side of the globe.

Luna on her part only smiled and waved at him when she noticed his heavy gaze on her, which partly made Draco want to smash his head into a wall in frustration and partly made him want to run over and sweep her over into his arms.

Looking closely, Draco noticed that there was a slight gray blurring around her, indicating a Notice Me Not charm. Unable to help himself, he smiled. He would notice Luna even if she was wearing Potter's infamous invisibility cloak.

Astoria had reached her spot besides him at the altar, forcing Draco to move his gaze from Luna to his wife to be. Now that the audience couldn't see the whole of her face, her eyes had dimmed considerably, and Draco realized glumly that neither of them wanted this wedding to go through; him more than ever now that he knew Luna was there.

But Draco was a coward, so he only stood there like a simpering fool as the ancient vows were read aloud, his body feeling like lead, gaze on Astoria's face, but vision unfocused.

"And now, if anyone has any objection to whether or not these two people should be united in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," the ancient looking man read from the paper in his hands, not even bothering to look up. It was absolutely unheard of for any interruption during an aristocratic pureblood marriage to have happened.

The time of two heartbeats passed when a sweet tinkling voice called out, "I do."

Draco whirled towards Luna so quickly he actually stumbled. There she stood, with an easy confidence and a dreamy smile, her right hand raised in the summer air.

A collective gasp went throughout the audience, and everyone, including his fiery father, were stunned silent.

Taking the quiet as an ok to continue (the pastor was too shocked to ask her a follow up question; in his 50 years of service, no one had actually bloody spoken up), Luna continued.

"Draco and I love each other, very much if I may add, and I do believe that he will be utterly unhappy marrying someone else."

Draco stood with his mouth hanging open, when it fell even further open.

"You!" Robert Greengrass bellowed. "My family did not take the side of neutrality during the war just for a blood traitor like yourself to steal our youngest daughter's husband!"

Instantly everyone began whispering furiously, but Luna stood her ground, not at all looking affected by the outburst.

"Now let's all calm down here," Narcissa spoke up, trying to do some damage control before the ceremony went to complete shit. She held a tight grip on Lucius's wand arm, Draco noted in the back of his mind, still overwhelmed by what was happening.

Suddenly, the cunning mind of his that had landed him in Slytherin began working, and a slow smirk began to grow on Draco's face.

Quickly schooling his features into one of abject horror, Draco took a dramatic step away from Astoria.

"Mr. Greengrass!" he exclaimed, placing a hand on top of his racing heart, making sure he had the attention of everyone present. He could _feel_ Luna smiling at him.

"The Malfoy family was coerced to do terrible things in the name of ideologies we do not believe in!" Draco half lied. He had been forced to do a lot of things, but at the time, he had believed in that pureblood supremancy bullshit. "I for one, refuse to be associated with a family that still holds on to beliefs that were held by _Voldemort_!"

Oh hell yeah, Draco had just fucking name dropped the dark lord. The reporters present were furiously scribbling down what was transpiring, and Draco was growing nearly blind by all the flash photography.

"Draco!" his father hissed, but Draco interrupted him by raising a hand.

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy, cannot and will not in good conscious move forward with this marriage, due to principle and integrity," he announced, before turning to Luna, who had made her way towards him during all the excitement.

"And will instead be honored to take the hand of the fair and lovely Luna Lovegood, esteemed war hero and close friend of Harry Potter," he wanted to gag speaking for the bloody choosen one in such a fond tone, but he had to effectively and publicly trap his parents so that they could later make no objection to him marrying Luna.

At once the reporters hounded him, asking him a million questions a minute. Astoria looked relieved, and Mrs. Greengrass looked as if she were seconds away from cursing a pale Robert Greengrass.

Lucius Malfoy was visibly shaking, but to Draco's utter smugness, could not say anything lest putting himself on the fast track back to Azkaban for treachery. Narcissa was tight lipped but her eyes were relaxed; she understood that he had effectively raised the Malfoy name in society, despite going against their wishes.

Draco cared nothing about this all, for he finally had what he wished for.  Leaning down to give Luna a kiss square on his lips, Draco apparated them both away.

Who needed to be brave when you had Luna Lovegood to save you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I wanna cap this at 10 chapters or just leave this collection open for me to always dump my plot bunnies in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Draco has always struggled with making the right choice.

Draco picked her up by the waist seemingly effortlessly, and spun her around, her hair flying as she laughed aloud, eyes closed in happiness.

The sun was warm and welcoming on their skins, and the sweet smelling summer breeze felt like a caress, taking away all anxieties and past pains with its touch.

Setting her down gently, she clutched his forearms as she regained her equilibrium.

"I love you," he said for probably the hundredth time that day, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against hers.

With her eyes only inches away from his own, he tried to look as deep as he could into them, knowing that whatever he found in them would only make his heart glow.

"I believe you Draco," Luna replied, her eyes dreamy as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You needn't repeat it so often."

Chuckling, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear (mindful of her wand that was there, of course)."I know," he told her honestly. "It's me who can't believe that you love me."

* * *

He had never been able to escape her gaze. Not when he was 16 and between the doors of life and death; and not now, at the age of 35, with a wife and child to call his own.  


Luna Scamander was watching him from across the ballroom, and it was all Draco could do but tremble under her heavy gaze. Astoria was by his side, oblivious to his discomfort as she chatted with other socialites. Scorpious was over to the side talking to some boys his age.

Unable to meet her eyes full on, he stared back from his periphery. She was pregnant, much larger than Astoria had ever been, and was seated next to her husband Rolf. She made no effort to conceal her stare, but that was perhaps to any onlooker, it would appear that Luna was staring off into the distance, so blank were her eyes.

Draco knew better.

"Love, I need to run to the powder room for just a moment," Astoria told him with a pat on his arm. He stiffly nodded, not really taking in her words, more focused on how Luna was glowing like a rose, despite the low lighting of the room. After a few minutes, the aristocrats who had been conversing with Astoria realized that Draco was not interested in carrying on the conversation, and moved on with a huff.

In the reflection of his goblet, he watched her say something to Rolf. He nodded, and she stood up.

She was walking towards him.

Squishing down the terror that was rising in him, he took a large gulp from the goblet, letting the firewhiskey burn his insides instead of regret.

"Draco."

How many years had passed since he had heard his name pass by her lips? Every inch of his skin feeling as if it were being stretched apart, he stood to face her.

The years had only done good to her, in terms of image. She was beautiful, no one could deny that. In their Hogwarts days, there could have perhaps been a detail or two that could have been picked upon, but that was the case no longer. His throat constricted.

She was watching him, her eyes clouded as they always were. She seemed at peace, with her hand rubbing the swell of her belly, and her cheeks red with health. If only, _if only_ he could have claimed happiness the way she finally had.

And yet, he was content with misery. He had broken her heart,  due to his own cowardice. He had put being a Malfoy first, and her love far further down the list. He had let the ambition of being the perfect heir overshadow the fluttering longing of lying in her arms every night. His unhappiness was justly earned.

Yes,  Luna deserved every ounce of happiness in this world, and he-well, he had gotten what he had wanted, hadn't he? Perfect pureblood wife, perfect pureblood son. He would be buried with only one regret, and she stood in front of him.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have believed you," Luna finally spoke, and Draco understood her reference immediately. His eyes burned.

"Perhaps," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I didn't find this nearly as angsty as I had wanted it to be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Miscarriage, non explicit mention/description of sex.

The last time Luna Lovegood had cried was when she was eight years old.

She had been playing in the field by Rook House, her Mother reading in the shade. A beautiful yellow butterfly with orange accents was fluttering about, and Luna was running behind it, trying to catch it, only to let it go.

In her childish glee, she did not pay close attention to her surroundings, and thus missed the small hole in the ground left behind by a rabbit digging up vegetables that had strayed from their garden. As she skipped up and tried to clasp her hands around the flying insect, her one foot landed in the tiny ditch, and rolled terribly.

Luna had immediately crumpled, big fat tears rolling down her rounded cheeks. Pandora had rushed to her injured daughter, and took her into her arms, one hand holding her wand that cast an easy healing spell, the other hand wrapped around her tiny daughter's arm, holding her to her chest.

"Shh my love," she had cooed to Luna. "You needn't cry, not while you have your Mummy to love you."

And so on principle, she did not cry when her Mummy had died. Nor at her funeral. Nor when she was tormented at school and desperately lonely, because she knew that wherever she was, Mummy still loved her.

But even strong, brave, kind, open-hearted Luna could not hold back the wetness that slipped from her eyes, like rain from a grieving sky, when she visited St.Mungo's four months after the war had ended.

"I'm sorry Miss.Lovegood, but I'm afraid you've miscarried."

* * *

She had conceived her child in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.  As grotesque as it sounded, the experience held nothing but sweet memories that ached with love. Those sporadic couplings were at times the only flicker of light in her both figuratively and literally dark life. When his arms came around her, and held her close, she felt safe, even from the Cruciatus curse that she so often had to endure. When he whispered her name, always whisper- they could never be heard, brilliant stars would explode behind her eyelids, offering her a view of the cosmos from a universe that existed within only the two of them. When he kissed her the way he did, he made her body shudder in feminine delight, relishing in how handsome he was, and how beautiful he made her feel. And finally, after waves of pleasure left her boneless and unable to form a single coherent thought, he would empty himself inside of her, and she would finally, _finally,_ understand what people meant when they said love completed them, and the loneliness that had always haunted would be completely relinquished.

It- the loneliness- always came back though, especially acute whenever he had to leave her.

* * *

Finding out about the baby had been a shock, for sure, but a pleasant one. Like waking up to find that your Mum had cooked your favorite breakfast. Well, perhaps it was a bit more jolting than that, but pleasant nevertheless.

The healer who had delivered the news to Luna had looked at her in a mixture of sympathy and pity. Luna's 'stay' in the Manor was no secret, and the intelligent mediwitch had no doubt put the pieces together.

"You still have options dear," the mediwitch informed her comfortingly. "You're only a month along, and we can prescribe a potion that will terminate the pregnancy."

Luna gave her a smile and shook her head, liquid happiness spreading through her veins.

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

* * *

He, initially, had not been as happy as she had been upon finding out about the baby.

"Oh God Luna, I've ruined your life!" he despaired, the guilt that had been consuming him for so long reaching a new tipping point. He clutched his hair, and his already pale skin grew ashen.

"Don't be silly, you've simply given me a new one," she told him easily, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly until he relaxed. "I couldn't be happier, honest."

He looked doubtful, but he also knew that Luna was not capable of deceit, and slowly warmth and wonder of the future began to creep into his gray eyes.

"A...A baby, huh?" he whispered, tentatively stepping back from her warm hold to place a large hand on her flat stomach.

"Our baby," she corrected with joy.

It was his tears that had dropped onto her cheeks when they kissed, but Luna did not mind. He was simply transferring his happiness to her in the most tangible way possible.

* * *

She was a  Ravenclaw, and that was probably how, in the midst of a grief so harrowing, her mind was able to come to the logical conclusion that they no longer had a reason to marry, for love did not count as a reason to his parents. Not when things like pureblood and social supremacy still existed.

 _How_ , she thought dully to herself as she collapsed in the entry hallway of her home, her hand clutching her chest that felt as if it were splintering into a thousand pieces, _Is it possible to lose the two people you love most in the world, so easily?_

* * *

Oh, he stole his features.

Her son had taken his father's pointy nose and chin, and platinum blonde hair.  His eyes were on the larger side, thanks to Luna, and, she noted with delight, his eyes were the same green shade her Mummy's had been.

In this dream, (Oh she knew it wasn't real, she was a Ravenclaw after all) her son had grown to the ripe age of 16. He towered over her just as her husband did, and his eyes were clouded by the same dreaminess that were so identical to Luna's, but because he had also inherited his father's tendency to have a scowling rest face, he looked arrogant and aloof.

Their son was far from that, however, which he proved as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be spending the night, but I'll be back early morning, around 8, will you be fine till then Mum?" He asked seriously, concern over leaving his mother without him evident on his features.

Draco had walked in at this point and gently cuffed their son in the back of his head. Draco barely had two inches on him, in a few more months, he may be even taller than his father.

"What's all this gibberish, you suddenly find your old man incapable of looking after his wife?" Draco bit with no real spite in his tone.

He rolled his eyes in a way only teenagers could really accomplish, "More like I'm afraid she'll tell you to go Nargle hunting, you won't be able to say no, and I have to end up rescuing you from Australia."

Draco scoffed. "As if I would ever agree to go to somewhere like Australia."

Dream Luna decided now was the right time to interject, "All right then Scorpius, your father and I will be fine, go have fun."

Scorpios gave Luna a smile he reserved only for her, "Whatever you say, Mum."

* * *

She and Draco both cried on the threshold of her entry hallway, where he had found her curled up in herself hours later when she hadn't replied to his numerous owls.

Her voice had been mechanical when she had told him, and watching her love's heart break stung perhaps just as much as when her own heart had shattered. Through her hiccupping sobs, she recounted the dream she had just had to him, and Draco moaned, the sound similar to an animal knowing it only has moments left to live.

After a while, when they both could physically cry no more, he began to kiss her, over and over again. There was no passion behind them, they both knew what they really were.

Tokens of goodbye.

When he finally dragged himself to the door hours later, his eyes haunted and bloodshot, Luna stopped him for one final request.

"When you do have a son, please name him Scorpius. He deserves to be more than just a dream."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finally reached that level of angst I was aiming at- but at what cost...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luna deals with the side effects of her first ever crush

“And then I-Luna? Are you listening to me?” Ginny asked, shaking her blonde friend’s shoulder. “Is everything alright? You seem out of it.”

“Well,” Ginny amended sheepishly. “More so than usual.”

Luna sighed and looked at her friend apologetically. “Forgive me Ginny…my mind has been somewhere else lately, and I don’t know how to change that.”

Ginny looked skeptical. “You’re telling me you, Luna Lovegood…. are having issues staying tuned in with reality?”

Luna couldn’t help but smile at that. “I recognize that the common perception of me is one where I’m off in a world that doesn’t exist, though I don’t understand why, the world we’re in is more than lovely.”

“Then why the sudden and frequent trips to lala land?” Ginny asked curiously, beginning to grow worried. The war had taken a toll on everyone involved, and Luna had certainly endured more than most of their peers-perhaps the toll was finally catching up?

Luna looked away, twirling a long lock of blonde hair around a small finger. Outwardly, her appearance did not look disrupted; she still wore her butterbeer cork necklace and was currently donning coconut earrings (protected you from the flu), and her bangs were somehow (magically?) pin backed by a shell.

“I think,” Luna slowly admitted. “That I have developed…a crush?”

“A CRUSH?” Ginny exclaimed loudly, causing half of the courtyard’s inhabitants to look over in annoyance and interest. “ON WHO? MERLIN LUNA, THIS IS SO EXCITING WHAT’S HIS NAME I-“

“Ginny,” Luna interjected with an amused smile. “If you continue talking so loudly, it won’t be a crush more so than it will be public information.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Ginny apologized, cheeks turning the infamous Weasley red. “But seriously, who’s the lucky guy?”

Luna sighed again, but it was a happy sigh, and her lips turned upwards in a dreamier than usual smile.

“Draco,” she whispered, closing her eyes to relish that hot, sweet taste that always came in her mouth when she spoke his name.

“ _Are you insane?”_ Ginny hissed furiously. “I’m serious Luna, he and his family bloody _imprisoned_ you!”

“He-“ Luna began, but was quickly silenced as Ginny continued to rant in rage.

“Is this Stockholm Syndrome or something? Oh god, did he force himself on you? If he did I swear I’ll-“ Ginny was unable to continue her sentence, because her mouth had been, quite literally, zipped shut by Luna and her wand.

“Draco is the reason why I’m still alive,” she said quietly, her eyes staring off into the distance, looking at something that was not there. “And besides you, he is my closest friend.”

Ginny had stopped trying to pry her mouth open and now just stared at Luna with eyes wider than Luna’s.

“You don’t have to like him,” Luna told her. Giggling, she went on, “I think I do that enough for the both of us.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lovegood,” Draco greeted as he approached her from the behind. Luna tried and failed to calm the instant fluttering of her heart and the swooping of her stomach.

“Did you do the Charms essay? I’m telling you, Flitwick is going off the deep end if he seriously thinks someone can possibly do so much in such short time,” Draco complained to her grumpily, roughly pushing back his platinum hair, tousling his perfectly styled hair. Luna liked it like that.

“I’ve started it, but I still have some ways to go before it’s complete,” Luna told him, noting that her voice came out higher when she spoke to him than anyone else.

Gesturing with his head, Draco put one hand in his pocket and asked, “Wanna go work on it by the lake? The weather doesn’t suck complete ass today.”

“I would love to,” Luna answered honestly.

It turned out Draco’s prediction was only half right, the weather wasn’t just alright, it was _gorgeous_ out. After about fifteen minutes of trying (and failing) to concentrate on her essay, Luna finally moved her materials to the side, and sank into the lush green grass they were seated upon, Black Lake a sparkling blue body of beauty stretched out in front of them, and ethereal bird song filling in the gaps of their silence.

Truthfully, it wasn’t just the clear blue skies and sweet breeze that was distracting Luna, she just couldn’t stop glancing at Draco’s perfect profile from her periphery. And with the few rays of sunlight that were being filtered onto his skin from in between the tree leaves, he looked more like an oil painting than he did an actual person.

“Thought you came out here to work Lovegood, not nap,” Draco teased, glancing down at her from his spot besides her.

“Yes, that was the plan,” Luna said. “But I’ve never been one for sticking to plans. I much prefer spontaneity.”

“Hm,” Draco replied, also putting his supplies to his opposite side, before rearranging himself so that he was lying down parallel to Luna, his elbow propped so that his hand could support his head. At his new proximity, the spicy scent of his cologne was more prominent, and suddenly it was harder to form coherent thoughts. “So, that’s why it’s so impossible to figure you out."

“Have you been trying to figure me out, Draco?” Luna asked breathlessly, wondering if his pink lips were as soft as they looked.

Another breeze blew in just then, stronger than the ones earlier, lifting Luna’s hair from her shoulder and depositing it on her neck. Draco picked up the hand that wasn’t holding up his head and moved the hair back to its original spot, fingers brushing against the column of her throat. Luna momentarily lost the ability to swallow.

“I have, Luna,” was all he said.

Later, that night in the Ravenclaw tower, Luna burrowed her face in her pillow to hide her squeals of delight as she recalled how beautiful her name sounded when it tumbled past his white teeth.

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn’t very well tell Professor McGonagall that the reason why she had been paying attention more to the sky outside than the lesson was because the sky had been the exact same shade of Draco’s eyes, so Luna humbly accepted the detention she was given.

Actually, Luna didn’t particularly mind the manual labor associated with detention today, as it allowed her mind to drift of thoughts that all starred Draco while her hands mechanically worked away. In fact, her efficiency was so outstanding that when McGonagall returned an hour later to dismiss her, she had been shocked by how many files Luna had assorted.

“Miss. Lovegood,” Professor McGonagall called for her as she was walking out. She was smiling. “Don’t let him distract you when you’re in class, do you understand?”

Luna was thrilled that she had finally become engaged in a human activity that allowed connections to be made without any discussion.

“I’ll try, Professor.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was peculiar, Luna found, that under normal circumstances, she was highly observant-but whenever she was with Draco, it seemed as if the entire world simply blended into the background, serving as Draco’s backdrop. He was, after all, as handsome as the sculptures that lined the muggle museums.

Luna often wondered if his skin was cool like marble too. But if his body was marble, then his heart was golden: soft and shining.

When she told Ginny this (“I’m sorry for acting like a total jerk.” “Apology accepted, I missed you.”), she snorted.

“More like lead,” she said. “Dark and heavy.”

Luna’s smile slipped away at that.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Luna a while to recognize the correct flower, which she realized to her great shock, was because colors were more vibrant to her these days.  Luckily, patient and kind Neville was there to help her, and soon she had sorted all the materials needed for her gift.

She finally finds him out in the quidditch field, sitting alone in the bleachers, gazing into the openness as the openness stared back.

“Hello, Draco,” she greeted cheerily, but still a few feet away from him; she wasn’t sure if he wanted company at the moment.

“Luna,” he said, and her stomach somersaulted at the sight of her name on his tongue. “What are you up to today?”

“I made you something,” she said, skipping up to where he was seated, sitting herself down on the bleacher below him, so that when she turned her head was leveled with his knees.

“Oh?” he asked, resting his forearms on his knees and leaning forward, so that his face was much closer to hers. “Well, don’t keep a man in suspense.”

Luna nodded in excitement, and pulled from her bag a charm bracelet. It was adorned with a pink plastic wrapper, a single feather, a strand of dragon leather, and the petal of a yellow peony.

At Draco’s bewildered look, Luna set to explaining why she had chosen what to decorate the bracelet with.

“These are all things you brought to me in the cellar,” she said. “The dragon leather is supposed to represent when you let me wear your boots all night because it was a particularly cold that day, the feather is to remind us of all the notes we wrote when we couldn’t talk out loud, the wrapper is from all the sweets you would sneak to me, and the petal- “

 “Is from the flower I gave you,” Draco finished, looking hard at his hands. “It was the middle of December, and I remember looking at it and thinking: it shouldn’t be here. That’s why I gave it to you.”

Luna reached up and put a hand on his knee, making him look up, “It made me very happy, all these things you did, which is why I’m giving them to you, to remind you that you’re a rather kind boy.”

“And why,” Draco scoffed. “Do you think I need this?”

Here Luna’s smile faltered, and she wondered if she had finally crossed that invisible line that hung between them, present since they had first met, though it was now considerably thinner.

“Forgive me,” Draco mumbled, running a hand to once more tousle his perfect hair. “That came out harsher than I intended.”

“I’m not a nice person Lovegood,” Luna’s heart sank at his return of using her surname. “And I’m sorry I’ve lead you into believing that. Go back to the Nargles, they won’t hurt you.”

With that he got up and left, his hands deep in his pockets, black robe bellowing behind him, waving, as if it was saying goodbye.

Luna clutched the bracelet to her heart.

 

* * *

 

 

If infatuation was seeing the world in colors that don’t exist, water tasting sweet, and the wind tickling with hope, then heartbreak was a barren field, tasteless food, and every room containing a suffocating atmosphere.

She was at the library, staring at a bookshelf, trying to remember what she had been looking for originally.

“You were right and I was wrong,” Ginny grumbled without preamble, leaning against the bookshelf and crossing her arms.

“Pardon?” Luna asked, trying to figure out what her red-haired friend was talking about.

“What do you think? Malfoy really isn’t as big as prick as I made him out to be, so I guess once more you’ve proven you can literally see things that _no_ one else can,” Ginny said, blowing a huff of hair to move some hair that had fallen into her eyes out of the way.

“What do you mean?” Luna asked, her traitorous heart already swelling at the mere mention of him.

“Just saw him hex a couple of sixth years who were talking rather rudely of you, thought it was kind of sweet actually, and hey! Where are you going?” Ginny called out loudly, earning a harsh _quiet!_ from Madame Pince.

But Luna didn’t hear any of that, not when she had already wasted so much time in being foolish.

She caught him on his way back to the dungeons, and when she called out for him, he paused underneath an arched window, drowning in the moonlight. Luna wished she was the moon whose rays were touching him.

“What is it, Lovegood?” Draco asked exasperatedly.

“You,” Luna said simply.

“Me,” Draco repeated, eyes narrowing.

“Yes, you,” Luna said with a smile. “I’m in love with you.”

Draco’s mouth fell open, and his gray eyes looked nearly black with how largely his pupils had dilated.

“You…I mean, you’re not…” Draco spluttered, looking completely out of his element. “Are you even listening to yourself?!”

“I’ve actually been ignoring my thoughts for too long,” Luna said. “Even though I made a comprehensive list of what exactly they were, I kept chalking it off to a wrackspurt infestation, though I took every precaution to protect me from that. I briefly considered the idea that I may have been bite by a shrinking hisniller but the evidence just wasn’t conclusive.”

Though his eyes were still panicked, a small smile graced his lips.

“You’re completely barmy, you know that?” he said, but not unkindly. “Can’t you see how bad of an idea being with me is Luna? I have only my past, not a future.”

“You may certainly live in an endless loop of what has already happened, Draco,” Luna said, fingering her rejected bracelet. “Or you can move forward, and try again, testing the wonderful thing that is infinity.”

“Even if I ‘try’ again,” Draco argued, “There’s no guarantee you’ll be happy! That I’ll be happy!”

“I suppose you’re a risk I’m all too willing to take then,” Luna replied. “I don’t know about you, but I’d rather carry a burn you’ve given me than live the rest of my life shivering.”

“Fire is dangerous,” Draco whispered, but he began to slowly walk towards her.

“And beautiful and warm. Without it we would cease to be, just ask the plants,” Luna said shakily, as he drew closer.

“Then, may my fires sear your lips?” Draco asked, lifting his hands to take her face gently in them.

“Only if you kiss them better,” was her only reply.

While his lips captured her own over and over again, Draco deftly removed the bracelet from her slim wrist and slipped it on his own.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I really had to write a fluffy fic after what kind of a monster the last chapter was. I wrote this because I actually can't quite recall a single Druna fic where its Luna who struggles with infatuation, so I hope you enjoyed! I've actually been rather vary of writing from Luna's POV because I'm afraid I won't accurately describe her, so I hope this was adequate!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eighth year shenanigans

It took not one, not two, but _three_ sighs, each longer and louder than the last, to finally drag Luna’s attention away from her book and towards him.

“Is everything alright, Draco?’ she whispered, mindful of her volume since they were sitting in the library.

“Of course,” he sniffed haughtily, looking at her as if it were preposterous for him to be anything but ok.                

Luna just shrugged, and went back to her book, occasionally making a note or two on her leaf notepad. (Just a year ago, he would have rather been caught dead than seen sitting, much less _conversing,_ with someone who wrote on a giant leaf, but alas, his destiny loved to shit on him constantly.)

Draco narrowed his eyes are her nonchalance—could she not sense he was distraught? Honestly, she was always going off on tangents on how wonderful _‘friendship’_ was, but he didn’t see her power of friendship shining through for him when he needed it the most!

Shooting one final glare at her, he turned his attention back to the monstrous pile of charms homework he was given. If Flitwick didn’t watch his back the fucking gnome-man was going to-

His train of threatening thought was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his upper torso, and a cheek coming to rest on top of his head.

“W-what are you doing?” Draco hissed in a strangled voice, face instantly reddening at the feel of her…her boobs! On his shoulder!

“You look like you need a hug,” Luna explained, burrowing her face deeper in his hair and…sniffing him?

“I don’t need a hug!” Draco exclaimed, struggling to keep his voice quiet- the last thing he needed was that bitch librarian drawing attention to him with Luna wrapped around him.

“Everyone needs a hug,” Luna giggled, one of her hands rubbing his bicep soothingly. At least, it was _supposed_ to be soothing, because at the moment, all Draco could focus on were all her…womanly curves (boobs!) pressing onto him.

" _I’m not everybody,_ ” Draco seethed, trying and failing to squirm out of her grasp, Merlin! Just how strong was she?

She finally let go of him, and the sudden coldness without her body around his was startling. He turned to glare at her, but she was already smiling.

“I hope you’re feeling better,” Luna said, returning to her seat from across him. As her attention was once more directed towards her leaf and book, Draco made sure his face was ducked completely so she could not see his smirk.

Getting hugs from Lovegood was like stealing candy from a baby.

“ _Or maybe,”_ the inner voice of the teenage guy part of his conscious snickered. “ _Like being_ given _candy from a babe.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short one shot to relieve from the stress of the end of the semester :(


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Based off of Taylor Swift's song and music video, "You Belong With Me". Modern AU. (This takes place in America so don't hate me that they don't use British slang!)

Draco heaved a great sigh before collapsing onto his bed. He lay there for a few moments, just letting the stress of the day melt off of him and into the depths of his mattress.

He hadn’t heard back from Hogwarts yet, his dream school, he was pretty sure he had just bombed that AP Calc test (it made no difference to Lucius that Draco was in BC, not AB), his team had lost their last football game, nearly disqualifying them from the regional championship, and his girlfriend (emphasis on girl, vague connotation on friend) was being a complete _bitch_ (though he supposed that was nothing new, he just wasn’t used to it being directed at _him)_.

After lying down for a few moments did nothing to relax him, Draco grudgingly got up and ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly messing it up. On almost instinct, Draco glanced over to the left and saw that Luna was in her bedroom too, lying on her stomach on her bed, writing or drawing in a tattered journal.

Draco had lived in entire life in this house, and Luna, his neighbor, had also lived her entire life in the house right next to his. His childhood was filled with memories of playing outside with her in the summer, and being holed up together inside during the winter. As a boy, he had seen Luna something akin to a sister, though even at the age of seven Draco had easily concluded that she was far too barmy to share any blood with him.

He couldn’t help but smile as he recalled the time he and Luna had entered the local soap box derby at age nine and had _won_ against a bunch of teenagers because Luna had brought along a fire extinguisher as an extra boost of speed. Luna was weird, but she was undeniably a genius.

He must have been staring at her the entire time while he was reminiscing, because she looked up at him and waved, before quickly scribbling something in her journal.

Holding the book up, Draco read the message she had written to him.

_Congratulations on your game yesterday_

Draco scowled at her, and she kept smiling her dreamy smile at him. Had it been anyone else who had said that it would have been a slight, but after knowing Luna for 18 years, he knew she somehow meant it.

Grabbing a notebook from his desk, he hastily wrote:

_What are you going on about? We LOST_

She had the decency to look surprised, at least.

_How is that a bad thing? Failures always impart valuable lessons, wins don’t_

Rolling his eyes, he simply waved her off before sliding his curtains close.

 

* * *

 

“I feel so bad for you, Draco,” Pansy laughed, staring at something over his shoulder.

Frowning, Draco looked behind him to see what she was talking about. There sat Luna, alone, wearing the ugliest pair of sunglasses he had ever seen, while calmly looking around the bustling cafeteria.

“I have no idea how you put up living right next to her,” Pansy continued. “You should have gotten your father to evict the _Lovegood’s_ years ago.”

“Then who would he go to when you’re not around?” Blaise said smugly, looking at Draco challengingly.

“You’re disgusting,” Draco said to Blaise, unsure if he was mad that Pansy was making fun of Luna (didn’t he do that all the time?) or at what Blaise had insinuated. He didn’t know how he had found out about his friendship with Luna, since he went to great lengths to keep it hidden, but Blaise never passed up the opportunity to bring it up against him.

Pansy, who had gone red from chagrin, clutched at his forearm with what he guessed was _supposed_ to be a romantic gesture, but was frankly kinda painful.

“That’s not true, right, Draco?” she asked, her voice starting to take on that shrill octave.

Vincent and Greg looked at him expectantly, as if waiting to see if they could make fun of Luna or not.

“Of course it’s not true,” Draco answered coolly.  

Draco lost his appetite, and listened on silently as Greg and Vincent began to harp on Luna. When Pansy rested her head on his shoulder, Draco stared at the table and wondered what lesson was to be learned from this failure.

 

* * *

 

This was the last party Draco would attend until the semester was over; he wanted to end the grading quarter strong, and reasoned that homecoming was just two weeks away, he could last two weekends without beer and sex.

Some shithead (he couldn’t even remember who’s house this was) decided to play French dubstep instead of regular fucking dubstep, and the beer was grossly warm.

Pansy and Daphne were passed out on each other on a couch, and Draco felt a flash of irritation since it looked as if he wasn’t getting a lay tonight- from either girl.

“Who spat in your cup?” Blaise shouted to him over the sound of the God-awful music.

“Your mom,” Draco replied, not sober enough to feel ashamed at how lame that comeback was, but too drunk to come up with a better one.

“My mom is dead!” Theodore yelled, his eyes glassy but a large smile on his face. Theo always became weirdly emotional drunk.

“Whatever, Greg got some weed, are you gonna spark up?” Blaise asked, swaying unevenly to the beat as Theo leaned heavily onto him.

Suddenly the entire atmosphere of the party seemed disgusting to Draco, and he wanted nothing more than to leave. The feeling of being alone while surrounded by people was disconcerting, to say the least.

So that’s what he did. Ignoring Blaise and Theo’s confused shouts, Draco stumbled out of the house, and realized too late that Vincent had been his ride (Lucius had taken away his car for bombing that calc test).

Too stubborn to go inside and find that undoubtedly drunk moron, Draco pulled up the collar of his jacket and began to make his slow trek home.

The weather was frighteningly cold, and Draco soon began to lose feeling in his fingers- his toes had long gone.

He glanced up at a street sign and realized with a sinking feeling that he didn’t even know where he was, much less how to get back to his home- or even the house he had just been at.

Pulling out his phone from the pocket of his jeans he cursed through chattering teeth when he found that it was dead.

 _Did all my karma have to accumulate into one night_? Draco thought viciously as he nearly tripped over a section of uneven pavement.

_Beep beep!_

Startled, Draco looked over to the street to see a car had pulled up. A yellow Volkswagen Bug to be exact. Luna’s car to be even more exact.

Hesitantly making his way towards the car, Draco nearly cried in relief when the window rolled down to reveal Luna’s honey blonde head.

“Hello Draco!” she greeted cheerfully. “Are you also out looking for the shelia bird?”

“Luna,” he slurred. “Can you get me home?”

Her large eyes widened in understanding and she nodded her head yes.

The warmth of her car felt like a kiss from an angel on his nearly frostbitten skin, and he had never been more comfortable in his life, though her car was so small that his long legs were folded uncomfortably to fit them.

She seemed to sense his need for silence, because she said nothing to him, and only hummed quietly to herself.

Draco had nearly fallen asleep in his seat when suddenly he had to ask her a pressing question.

“Would you date Theodore Nott?” he asked, looking as carefully as he could into her face.

They were at a red light, and her face was bathed in the red color when she turned to look at him, the lighting making her look older than she actually was.

“If I loved him, why wouldn’t I?” Luna asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

Draco suddenly felt very very foolish.

“Is just…his mom is dead too,” he said, trying and failing to show the reasoning behind his inquiry.

“I know,” was all she said. “We were once in group therapy together, he’s rather nice.”

Draco didn’t know this, and suddenly and irrationally, he was angry. Why didn’t she tell him she was in therapy? Why didn’t he ever even _realize_ she needed therapy?

“I’m nice!” he exclaimed, waving his hands wildly.

“Are you?” she asked in a voice that didn’t imply that she didn’t agree, but in one that called for actual self-evaluation

He ducked his head like a reprimanded child.

“Sometimes I say things so I can keep looking cool,” he admitted.

“But I don’t think you’re a loon!” he said desperately, reaching over to grab her one hand that rested on top of the transmission. He wished he was more sober so he could appreciate how her hand felt under his. “I just want Pansy off my back! I want you to be my friend!”

He hadn’t even realized they had pulled into his driveway until she turned off her car.

She looked at him sadly.

“I am your friend, Draco,” Luna said softly. “But maybe you should question why you’re with someone who you don’t want to be with.”

Draco had no response.

 

* * *

 

For the next two weeks, Draco ignored Luna almost religiously. He had wanted to die of mortification when he had woken up the next day after his emotional outburst. He also fought with Pansy nearly every day, and every time they made up and made out, Draco wondered if a pair of tits in his hands were worth the emotional baggage that came with them.

He spoke with Theo more, and learned that Theodore was a really good _listener_. He wondered if that was what made Luna think of him so highly.

Nah, Theo was a scrawny wimp who had nothing better to say, which was why he just shut upped and listened, Draco concluded, thus making _him_ much nicer to be around.

It was a gray Wednesday afternoon when he and his team congregated in the locker room, with Coach Hooch outside waiting for them.

He was pulling on his jersey when Harry said, “Guess who I’m going to homecoming with?”

“Ginny?” Draco guessed, sending a haughty look at Ron.

“Uh, no,” Harry said awkwardly.

“Damn right…” Ron grumbled which made Draco grin even more.

“No, I’m going with Luna!” Harry said, earning an eye roll from Ron.

Draco stopped grinning.

 

* * *

 

It was Thursday night, the night before Homecoming, and Draco was in his room, trying and failing to finish his AP gov essay on congressional hearings. His curtains were drawn completely.

After staring at the same sentence he had been stuck on for half an hour, he ripped open his curtains to find Luna also at her desk, diligently working away. Tapping his window with a knuckle, the sound managed to grab Luna’s attention, who looked up and gave him a smile, as if he hadn’t been avoiding her for weeks.

Deciding not to waste any more time, he whipped open a notebook and scribbled:

_Why are you going with Harry?_

Luna on her part showed no reaction to his question, to which Draco was almost grateful for; the entire prospect was humiliating enough.

_Because he’s my friend_

Draco sank back into his chair at her reply, his chest suddenly feeling lighter. But it seemed that Luna was not done, because she held up another page.

_Why are you going with Pansy?_

Truthfully, he hadn’t even asked Pansy to homecoming, it had just been _assumed_. Suddenly, he didn’t even know if he _wanted_ to go with her.

But Draco was stubborn and prideful, and he was done looking foolish in front of Luna, so he wrote back:

_Because I love her._

He didn’t give any time for Luna to respond before he almost violently drew his curtains.

He stared at the piece of paper for an hour, before crossing out her, and adding you. This time, his actions were completely violent when he crumpled the paper and threw it across his room.

 

* * *

 

For the briefest of moments, Draco thought he had died.

He had been mercilessly tackled onto the ground, and the very air from his lungs had been completely expelled, leaving them unable to refill themselves.

As his body struggled to get his lungs inflated once more, he was dimly aware of a thundering roar of cheers: someone had scored a touchdown.

When he could finally breathe again, he weakly pushed himself up, only to see Longbottom and Pansy in the middle of the field, passionately kissing.

 

* * *

 

“Draco, I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about this,” Pansy complained. “I’m cheer captain, it just makes sense that I congratulate the guy who scored the winning touchdown!”

“You’re right, I am making a big deal,” Draco said agreeably. “So let’s just break up.”

Pansy’s expression then shifted, and for a moment, under the glittering lights and colored shadows, she looked truly evil

“ _You_ can’t break up with _me_!” she seethed, nostrils flaring like a bull.

“I just did,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

“You listen here-“

“ _I don’t care_!” Draco shouted, finally reaching the end of patience. This seemed to silence Pansy; he had never raised his voice at her before, it wasn’t how he was raised to treat ladies. But Pansy wasn’t a lady, she was shallow and mean spirited. She made _him_ shallow and mean spirited. He didn’t want to be like that anymore. He wanted to go back to when he was younger and he didn’t _care_ what his friends and father thought, he just _lived._

Turning away from her and briskly walking away, he passed Blaise who was grinding his date, Theo who seemed to have found a voice and was chatting up a redhead that _holy shit_   was Ron’s sister!  Not wanting to be in the same vicinity of an angry Ron, Draco went over to Neville and his date Hannah.

Neville looked apologetic immediately upon seeing him.

“Hey man, I’m really sorry about that thing with Pansy, I swear she wouldn’t get off of me!” Neville apologized profusely looking between him and a ticked off Hannah pleadingly.

“It’s fine,” Draco dismissed. “Do you know where Harry is?”

“Poor guy is by the drinks,” Neville told him sadly.

“Poor guy?” Draco repeated.

“Luna ditched him,” Hannah said, looking as if she didn’t quite believe what she said herself.

Not bothering to say goodbye, Draco quickly went over to where Harry was, needing to hear the confirmation of this rumor from the source.

“Hey,” Draco greeted his dark-haired friend, who looked quite lonely by the drinks.

“I messed up, Draco,” Harry wailed, clutching his forehead with his hand.

“What happened?” Draco demanded, his pulse quickening with dread.

“I love Ginny!” Harry exclaimed. “How could I have let her slip from my fingers?”

Draco stared at him incredulously.

Harry noticed this after a few moments. “What?” he asked self-consciously.

“Where the hell is your date, _Luna_?” Draco snarled, inches away from strangling him.

“Oh, Luna left to get something, said she’d be right back,” Harry answered distractedly, watching Theo and Ginny with mournful eyes, with a seething Ron in the background.

Something in his gut told him to look to his left, which he did. There standing at the entryway was Miss. Know it All Granger and Luna.

Draco’s mouth fell open at the sight of Luna. She looked…breathtakingly gorgeous. In her silver gown and necklace, she looked like a celestial deity. Granger said something to her and patted her arm encouragingly when Luna caught his eye and waved, before walking (though it looked more like floating) towards him.

Without telling them to, his legs carried him over to where she stood, the loud noises of the dance melting away, and the heat of multiple bodies in a small space turning into the heat of a rapidly beating heart.

“Hello Draco,” she greeted once he finally reached her.

“Luna,” he said, throat dry as he shamelessly drank in the sight of her, undoubtedly she was the prettiest girl in attendance, but truthfully, this was not the most beautiful he had ever seen her. No, that was when they had stargazed all night, or had a flour fight when baking, or building a snow fort: all these years, Luna had shown to him over and over again, that her beauty shone both inside _and_ out, and he wanted to kick himself for only realizing that now.

“Why aren’t you with Pansy?” Luna asked, tilting her head.

Swallowing hard, Draco pulled out the incredibly crumpled and partially torn piece of paper from his jacket pocket.

_Because I love ~~her~~ you_

Luna smiled, and revealed that she held a folded piece of paper in her palm as well. Unfolding it, she held it up to him.

_I love you_

He was vaguely aware of Blaise cat calling in the background when he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW 1K HITS?! I'm honored! Thank you to each one of you who read my silly little fics, I love you so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pirate AU. Son of the esteemed British Navy Admiral Lucius Malfoy, Draco finds himself sailing with the notorious Captain Voldemort against his will. But a new captive they've taken on just may be the key to his escape...

Draco feels like jumping up and down in joy when he first sees her.

She’s bound tightly by rope, and there’s a wound on her forehead that looks relatively new, judging by its angry red color. Her long hair is in complete disarray and her eyes are wide in fear.

She’s perhaps the best thing he’s seen since he’s come aboard the _Death Eater._

“Send her down to the hulk,” Captain Voldemort orders, and Wormtail quickly comes forward to grab the girl by her arm. “As long as we have her, her father will be obedient.”

This earns a round of laughter from the sailors, though Draco doesn’t really see the humor in what he just said. But maybe that’s because he’s too goddamn excited.

                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

There’s almost always someone up on deck, which makes sneaking around difficult, but if Draco’s learned anything as Voldemort’s first mate, it’s that a bottle of rum can get you far when dealing with sailors.

He climbs down the wooden stairs slowly, so not to startle her, and is surprised to find the floor covered in at least five inches of water. There’s obviously a leak, but it’s so miniscule at this point, that no one has paid it any heed. He certainly won’t.

He sloshes over to the only occupied cell to find her standing, seemingly peering at the wall.

“Hello, Draco Malfoy,” she greets cordially, not turning away from her spot.

“How did you know it was me?” Draco demands, off put by her strange demeanor.

“From the sound of how you walk,” she tells him, finally turning to look at him. This offers him a view of what she had been staring at: a small hole in the wall; probably where the water was coming in from.

“Forgive my earlier tone, m’lady,” Draco apologizes, looking sincerely repentant. She was imprisoned on a ship with the most sinister man in all the oceans and a crew of just as dammed sailors, she wasn’t to be faulted for acting a bit barmy. “I wanted to come in and check on you…. your captivity saddens me beyond words.”

“Then don’t use words,” the girl suggests, sitting down on the small wooden ledge that was to serve has her bed.

“Well, I-uh,” Draco was momentarily taken aback by her boldness. In all his planning’s, he had not once calculated her being immune to his charms- no woman was!

“Certainly,” he says finally, clearing his throat. From his pocket, he retrieves a loaf of bread and an apple. “It isn’t much, but if I took anymore, someone would have surely noticed.”

To his relief, she looks very happy at the sight of food, and quickly comes forward. Before she takes it from his outstretched hand, however, she pauses and looks at him closely. He shifts uncomfortably under both her gaze and the cold seawater that was starting to seep into his boots.

“Why does my captivity sadden you?” she asks with a tilt of her head.

Finally, some ground he could work on.

“I fell in love with you the moment I set my eyes on you!” Draco declares, holding her gaze as he keeps his features downright suave. “And I swear on my life I won’t rest until I have you freed from Voldemort’s wretched grasps!”

She stares at him to the point where he wanted to squirm. This was _not_ how he had imagined things to play out.

“You’re not in love with me,” she says finally. “But I will happily accept the food. The apple core is good for attracting charmkricks.”

Draco gapes at her, completely flabbergasted as she greedily bit into the bread. Forcing himself to inhale deeply, lest he say something he may regret, he says in an even of a tone as he could manage in his rage, “You may not believe me now, but I will prove my love and devotion to you, until my dying breath!”

She just hums and bites into the apple.

                                                                                   *

He visited her again the next night, and the one after.  She was frustratingly difficult to convince, but with each visit, she seemed to be more responsive to his advancements, which Draco took as a good sign. But tonight, it was his last chance to woo her, and it was imperative that he did.

“Luna,” he greets as she comes into view. Her name was just one of the many things he had learned about her in the past two nights.  He had also learned that she may very well be insane, but it wasn’t like he had any other option to work with. “I need to speak with you about something important.”

He wasn’t really surprised by anything she said anymore, he had come to learn that with Luna, you must always expect the unexpected, but it was a lie to say he was expecting it when she shook her head and agreed with him.

“Yes, you do,” she says in that dreamy voice of hers. He only thought of it has dreamy because he kept hearing it _his_ dreams, which frustrated him to no end.

“We must leave tomorrow tonight, my love,” he tells her urgently. “But I can only take you with me if you can trust me completely- can you do that?”

Instead of answering him, she stands and walks over the whole in the wall and peers out. He bites the inside of his cheek in frustration as he awaits her answer.

“Yes,” Luna tells him, and Draco can’t help but grin at hearing that. Luna grins too. “But you must dive left.”

“What-“ but Draco’s question is cut off at the sound of footsteps directly above them.

“I have to go,” he whispers quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

In hindsight, Draco should have really known better than to think he could outsmart Voldemort.

The start of his day had been atypical. He usually was awoken by the morning bell, but today, a quick glance out the small window told him it was nearing midday—they were never allowed to sleep in this late.

After hurrying to pull his boots on, Draco ran up the stairs into the blistering heat only to see that the entire crew, and a once more bound Luna, was waiting for him.

Of course.

“I must say,” Captain Voldemort began. “I found it rather pathetic, that you tied your little escape plan to a young girl. Didn’t have to gall to go rogue on your own?”

Draco knew better than to answer, so he simply stood there, biting down the nausea that comes with accepting one’s grim fate.

“Mutiny under no circumstances is tolerated here on the _Death Eater_ , Draco,” Voldemort informs him. “Just imagine the remorse admiral Malfoy and his wife will feel upon hearing that their only son walked the plank.”

He is violently shoved forward by Crabbe. Someone had put out the plank on the hull.

“I see now that you bring with you too much temptation to the crew,” Voldemort says to Luna, who listens to him calmly.

“So please,” he sneers at her, gesturing with a pale hand towards the plank. “ _Ladies first_.”

One of the sailor’s lifts her, as her arms were still bound, onto the plank. Luna gracefully walks to the end of the plank before she looks back.

“At your next stop, I would suggest investing in some dried mint, it’ll drive away the globberstrims, and you have a rather severe infestation of them.”

And then she dives to the left.

Draco is once more shoved forward, and despite the terror he feels, he can’t help but glare behind him in annoyance.

He pulls himself onto the plank and makes his way with shaking legs.

“Oh, I nearly forgot,” Voldemort calls out. Draco turns around only to catch a pistol thrown at him. “One bullet, as is in accordance with the pirate code.”

“As there are two of us, shouldn’t we have two pistols?” Draco pleads. “Or at least two bullets?”

Voldemort just laughed. It was the most harrowing sound Draco had ever heard.

“You can be a gentleman and shoot the lady,” he suggests, his voice light.

Draco turns back to the blue waters and takes a deep breath. Then he does something he has never done before-he puts his trust in a stranger, and dives to the left.

The current immediately pushes him backwards, and Draco is flipped over several times before the waters calm enough for him to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

The waters were a bright blue, and there was a multitude of colorful fish swimming around him. Had the circumstances been different, Draco would have stopped to appreciate the other worldly beauty that only the ocean could offer. Even pale Luna, sinking, with her arms still bound, looked like something out of a Greek painting.

Deciding that if he was to die, he might as well do one last good deed. He swam towards her quickly and retrieved a dagger from his vest. The rope cut away easily enough, and lopping one arm around her small waist, Draco began his ascent up.

When he finally cleared the water, gasping for air, he was shocked to find that they weren’t all that far from a small island. Glancing at the still motionless Luna in his arm, he taps into an inner strength he frankly did not know he possessed, and begins to swim with just one arm.

Not more than ten minutes later, he and Luna collapsed onto the wet sand, him heaving for breath as Luna’s chest barely moved.

Getting to his knees, Draco forces his exhausted muscles to crawl, and begins to manually pump her chest with his hands. As he works, Luna begins to spit up mouthfuls of water, sometimes gagging on it. When she finally stops acting like a human water fountain, Draco allows his arms to slow.

She opens her large eyes, and he’s surprised to see warmth in them.

“Thank you,” she whispers, her voice raw no doubt from all the sea water she swallowed.

Draco rolls his eyes.

“Oh, no need to thank me,” Draco bites sarcastically. “Now you can die from starvation instead!”

Luna sits up and Draco realizes her white dress is nearly translucent now and quickly averts his eyes.

“We won’t starve,” she says both gently and firmly.

“In case you haven’t _noticed_ ,” Draco hisses. “You and I have been marooned on an uninhabited island!”

“Uninhabited yes,” Luna says with a smile. “But unfit for habitation? No.”

Draco collapses onto the white sand tiredly, unable to argue with her any further. If she wants to hunt her imaginary creatures for food as the last thing she did before she died, who is he to stop a lunatic?

He hears Luna get up and walk away, and he nearly calls for her to come back; he doesn’t necessarily want to die alone, but he estimates that he has at least a day or two worth of energy in his body, so he can always meet up with her later.

He must have fallen asleep right there on the beach, with the waves tickling his feet with every tide, when Luna comes and shakes his shoulder.

“Wake up,” she says softly, shaking his shoulder once more. “You need to eat, you’re looking weak.”

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Draco cracks open one eye. Then sits up immediately, despite the protest of his abdominal muscles.

Davey Jones locker! She really did have food!

Digging into the food without a second thought, Draco scarfs down all the food before realizing with a small pang of guilt that he hasn’t saved any for her.

It must have shown on his face, because she just smiles and shakes her head. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from.”

Draco suddenly has, albeit belatedly, an epiphany.

“What do you know that I don’t?!” Draco shouts, jumping to his feet to glare accusingly at her. Draco did not like being played a fool, and he had already been played as one today.

“Oh, well, a lot, I suppose,” Luna answers surprised at his reaction. “Though I’m sure you know a lot about some topics I know nothing of.”

“ _I don’t mean in general_!” Draco yells. “What is this island? How did you know to dive left? What is going _on_?!”

Luna nods like she had been expecting this. Getting to her feet, she brushes the sand from her now mostly dry dress and motions for him to come forward with a wave of her hand.

Too curious to refuse, Draco follows her into the line of palm trees when she stops suddenly. Draco looks down and realizes why.

There was a wooden door in the ground.

Pulling on the handles, the door reveals a ladder which makes its way down into a dark tunnel. Luna begins to descend the rope ladder when she realizes that Draco remains glued to his spot.

“Aren’t you going to come?” she asks him, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

Draco just shakes his head and follows her lead.

A lantern hangs from the dirt roof, which provides Draco enough light to assess the small bunker. It’s one wall was lined with shelves that are stocked with provisions. He even catches sight of a flare, which floods him with hope. One the opposite wall is a small bed, and a detailed map hangs above it. In the middle of the bunker is a rounded table with, curiously enough, two chairs.

“Have a seat,” Luna says, motioning to one of said chairs, sounding every bit the perfect hostess his mother was. He sits.

“I’m the navigator for Captain Harry Potter,” she tells him, carefully assessing his features, which are currently totally neutral. “My father is a well-known map maker, many pirates come to him for not just maps, but advice on sea routes, and thus whatever he says is spread quite far.”

“So Voldemort kidnapped you to influence what your father says, because he needs more supporters,” Draco adds tonelessly, knowing this by sitting in on the planning of this himself.

“Correct,” Luna says with a tilt of her head. “But the reason why my father went into map making is so he could record his travels in his search for his creatures.”

So, her craziness is inherited, apparently.

“This island is rumored to be the home of the crumple-horned-snorcack. My father had this bunker made and stocked so that he could come this winter- their mating season, in hopes of spotting one.”

“You were looking out the window all that time to spot this island,” Draco chips in, starting to see a larger picture form.

“Yes, I also knew there was a pipe in my cell that most probably lead to the captain’s quarters, most probably placed there so Voldemort could eavesdrop on anything the prisoners had to say. That’s why I didn’t play on with your infatuation initially, so he wouldn’t immediately throw us overboard,” Luna explains patiently.

“What about diving to the left?” Draco asks, thoroughly engrossed in the inner workings of her mind. “How did you know that would carry us furthest towards the island?”

Luna just shrugs. “I work on a ship. I know a bit about them, besides, I had been studying the current for a couple of days, and most captains usually place the plank to the right of their quarters, probably because the hilldurk lives on the left side.”

“You are absolutely incredible,” Draco admits, completely in awe. Maybe she isn’t insane, so much as a misunderstood genius.

She smiles then, but it’s different from all her earlier ones….it was shy, girlier.

“One thing, though….” Draco begins, frowning as he realizes one part of her tale didn’t make sense. “How did you know I wasn’t attracted to you?”

Luna, uncharacteristically, does not meet his eyes when she answers.

“Well, I still had a sense of smell, and knew mine was rather unpleasant. But besides that, your pupils never dilated while looking at me and your chest never moved quicker to indicate a raised heart rate,” she says quietly, twirling a long lock of golden hair around her forefinger.

“Forget being a navigator, you need to be a detective,” Draco compliments, somewhat actually serious.

Luna gives him a small smile, but continues to look resolutely at the corner.

Draco too looks at where she’s staring, but finds nothing.

“Do you see a crumple horned snowman or something?” Draco finally asks, growing a bit peeved at the fact that she suddenly refuses to look at him. Did he get horribly sunburnt during his impromptu nap? A quick touch to his cheek tells him no, his skin wasn’t red and peeling.

“If only,” Luna sighs. She finally looks at him, and Draco can’t help but lean in towards her. Their ‘dip’ into the ocean had mostly cleaned her of the grime and blood that had coated her, and Draco can say with ease that she really is a beautiful woman-too beautiful to be married to the ocean.

“It’s just…” Luna whispers, before trailing off uncertainly.

“Tell me,” Draco says soothingly, placing his large tanned hand over her much smaller one. The softness of her skin contrasted so starkly to the brittle sand that surrounded them.

“Your pupils have dilated, and your chest is moving up and down quicker than earlier,” Luna confesses, her cheeks beginning to take on a pink tint.

Draco can’t help but smile devilishly at this.

“Can you blame me? I like my women beautiful _and_ intelligent.”

Luna blushes once more and Draco remembers with glee that there’s only one bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck. I haven't updated anything in forever, but I promise that will all change soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think it's fairly obvious which movie I took inspiration from lol. On a side note, feel free to follow/talk to me on my tumblr: mell0wdrama.tumblr.com I love talking to you guys! Until next time <3


	15. Chapter 15

He sat on the bench right outside the courtroom, hands hanging between his knees, black slouched and face haggard. Face of decorum and dignity he was not, in this very moment, but Draco was just too tired to care. Besides, by the end of what he suspected to be a very short trial, he’d be shipped off to Azkaban, and no one would hear of him again.

He almost liked the promise of that. If only it didn’t come with dementors.

He hears footsteps down the hall. Probably someone late to his Father’s hearing, since the hallway was currently deserted, everyone already in attendance inside.

The footsteps near, and the stranger takes a seat on the other end of the bench. Draco doesn’t look up from his feet.

“Have you been in contact with tomatoes recently?”

Draco can’t hold in his groan. It was just his luck that the last person from the free world he would speak to would be Loony Lovegood.

“If you’re here to testify against my Father, you’re running late,” Draco snaps, lifting his neck to glare at her. She’s dressed in shockingly normal muggle clothes, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“I’m not,” Luna tells her in that annoyingly light voice of hers. “I figure there are enough people doing that already here for that.”

His lips twist into a sneer. “Then why are you here?”

“For you,” she replies simply. Draco blinks at her in surprise, before everything clicks.

“I see,” he says mutely, all the energy drained from him. He had, after all, used the cruciatus curse on her several times; it only made sense that she’d testify against him.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Luna points out. Draco just shakes his head in response.

“Hm. Interesting. Melanchollies are attracted to tomatoes, but I suppose a stray one may have bit you,” Luna muses.

“What in Merlin’s name are you going on about,” Draco sighs, rubbing his face with his hand tiredly.

“You look terribly sad, Draco,” Luna comments. “If it’s not the melanchollies, it’s something else then.”

“How someone as dimwitted and insane as you got sorted into Ravenclaw is beyond me!” Draco suddenly shouts, even tempted to slug her. “Of course I’m sad- I’m not yet even 19 and I’m going to spend the rest of my days in an Azkaban cell!”

Now it’s Luna who blinks owlishly at him. “You aren’t really thinking you’re going to Azkaban, are you?”

Draco narrows his eyes at her suspiciously. “Of course I am. That’s why you’re here, aren’t you? To testify against me.”

Luna shakes her head and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“No, Draco,” she says softly. “I’m here to testify in your favor.”

Draco is so stunned, he doesn’t even think of shrugging her hand off.

“W-why?” Draco breathes, suddenly aware that this all might just be a very sick trick.

Luna frowns as if it’s obvious. “Well, you were acting under duress, weren’t you? You can’t be held accountable for your actions if they weren’t done willingly.”

It’s turning on centuries of cunning, Slytherin, Malfoy blood, but Draco still says, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Ah, but I do, I do,” Luna gently hums, swinging her short legs back and forth. “We need to rebuild the world. We can’t very well start by wronging people, now can we? If we did, then nothing would have changed.”

“I don’t belong in this new world,” Draco whispers, too far removed to feel ashamed of the tears that prickle his tears. A voice in the back of his mind tells him it doesn’t matter, it’s not like Luna is the gossiping type.

“Most would say I didn’t belong in the old one,” Luna shrugs. “I’m still here.”

Draco can’t help it. He laughs. It’s loud and wet and he even snorts once, but he finds himself nodding. “Yes, yes you are.”

“I hope you prove yourself, Draco Malfoy,” Luna suddenly speaks up when he quiets down. There’s an intensity he’s never seen before in her dreamy eyes. “That you make a proper place in this world.”

“But why?” Draco questions, not understanding her motives.

“It would be a terrible waste of what could be a very great wizard otherwise,” Luna answers quietly. She stands and pulls something out of her pocket.

It’s his family ring.

“How did-” Draco begins to ask, before he remembers. Bellatrix had asked him to punch her, and he had discreetly pulled off the ring. It must have fallen from his robes.

Slowly, he reaches out and picks up the ring from her palm. Set into emerald, the Malfoy crest stares back at him.

“Thank you,” Draco knows by the look in her eyes that she understands that he’s thanking her for several things. For believing in him when he did not, for hoping for him when no one else did, and for keeping the Malfoy emblem safe when he could not.

“Goodbye, Draco Malfoy,” Luna parts with a smile. For the first time since he's ever known her, does he finally realize that she’s actually, truly beautiful. “I don’t think we shall ever speak again, but it was lovely knowing you.”

“Likewise,” he whispers when she’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's certainly been awhile. I wanted to give this anthology a proper ending.
> 
> I do hope to conclude my other stories, but that may be a while yet. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is honestly just a place for me to dump any plot bunnies that may jump across my imagination. If you have a prompt you wish to request, I'd be happy to do it! :D


End file.
